Solstice
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: If you get what you want, will you want what you get? When you feel like you don't have a choice, what are the possibilities? When the solstice comes, who will survive to the next Equinox? Bella's about to find out. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

**Solstice**

_**If you get what you want, will you want what you get? When you feel like you don't have a choice, what are the possibilities? When the solstice comes, who will survive to the next Equinox? Bella's about to find out.**_

**Well, I didn't keep people waiting. For those who loved Equinox, this is the sequel, and for those who haven't read Equinox, I suggest you do. This may get a bit confusing, especially this chapter. I wrote it so that you can understand it if you come directly from that story.**

**Anyway, this is set pretty much directly after Equinox, which is my story set about halfway through New Moon, and it's with one of my favourite pairing – Bella/Jared. **

**This one may not be Bella/Jared. Maybe (hint hint) it will be a new pairing, another one of my favourites, that is so clearly poorly used. There's like, five stories on this pairing =(. So, as a concerned author, I've taken matters into my own hands again and made my own story. Yay!**

**But for those that wanted Bella/Jared, I only have one word for you...**

**Sorry.**

**But anyway, on with the story! Please, read and review!**

**Disclaimers****: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Equinox and Solstice.**

Chapter One

"_I can't live without either of you, and both of you can't live without me. But I only really love one of you, but I still want the other around."_

_I turned to Edward. "I'm so sorry, Edward, but I can't love you like you want me to. I need you, but not as a lover."_

_He nodded blankly. "I get it, Bella."_

_He glanced over at the pack. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble here, and I can say that you'll never get it again, from any of my family."_

_He paused, staring directly into my eyes. "Goodbye… Bella."_

_And then, he was gone._

_Just like before._

_Too close to before._

_Life, love, meaning, over._

_He was gone._

_He loved me._

_I didn't love him._

_I had Jared._

_But I needed Edward._

_He was gone, gone again._

_I had Jared, and that would be enough to get me through this new moon._

_The balance had come, the equinox, and this time, it would be the right one._

At least, I thought it was.

I didn't regret my decision to move on from Edward, they also brought me to Jared. I didn't even regret the last three months. They made me who I truly was.

Jared would surely understand what I was doing now. I already felt like I'd let him down, like the time we'd shared had all been a lie and a waste.

Yes, even now, there was the déjà vu. Like this had already happened, in my past life.

Because it had.

Maybe not a past life, maybe not so much in the distance. More like the close past.

But, in reverse.

Sure, I'd had the beautiful twilight, with Edward, the awful, heartbroken new moon alone, and then the amazing, wonderful equinox with Jared.

But, as the year goes on, so did my life. Twilight didn't last forever, nor did the new moon.

Even now, the equinox must pass.

It's the circle.

Even now, I didn't quite know where I was headed. A new season? More like an old one, come again. Déjà vu.

I paused outside the doorway, hesitating before I knocked. What was stopping me? This was just the gateway, the lead-up into my new life, a new season.

The moonlight shone from the open window, basking the room in an eerie, indigo light. It wasn't twilight – that had past a long time ago. The moon was out, though not full. At least there was a moon, even though it was one that I did not normally experience. Maybe it was good for me to experience _all_ the possibilities.

Sun, moon, who cares?

I really had to stop using lunar terms to disguise my real thoughts.

Just go in! The though screamed in my head. My mind knew what it was doing, my heart, not so much. All the choices I'd made up to this point, all the promises and experiences that I cherished, were all null and void. Nothing mattered now.

The equinox, but in reverse. Someone else, something else, but too close to be true.

The solstice was close, closing in.

* * *

**Next chapter up whenever (see my deadline policy).**

**Please send in those reviews, you know I love them =)**

**It would be great to know that all my Equinox reviewers carried over to Solstice. I'd be so happy!**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned (or you could just click that story alert button while you **_**review**_**)**

**Thanks,**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	2. Patterns

**Readers,**

**Chapter two up! **

**Thanks to the reviews that this received, I'm so happy that it's been recognised so early. **

**I have decided to make this story fairly lengthy, longer than any story I've ever written before, so we'll see how I go with that. I'm more used to stories with ten or so chapters, with one major complication and not always a resolution. This one is going to test me, but I love a challenge =)**

**No inspirations yet, this is entirely mine.**

**Solstice playlist may come into being for the next chapter.**

**Equinox playlist (full version) will be up on my profile soon, promise!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Equinox and Solstice.**

Chapter Two

_Three months earlier…_

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I can always come in with you." Jared's overprotective voice, layered with notes of desperation, made me question what I looked like at the moment. Probably like a train wreck, but who cared?

I shook my head. "It's alright, and I think you're on patrol anyway."

Jared smiled comfortingly. "I traded with Sam. He actually suggested it. We're all worried about you, Bella, though they aren't half as worried as I am."

I mumbled something along the lines of _stupid, overprotective werewolf_.

He laughed – he'd heard. I always forgot about his little wolf talents that carried over into his human form – speed, strength, hearing, body shape.

He hadn't always been a werewolf. It was in his blood. The Quileyute tribe were direct descendants of the first werewolves, or the spirit warriors as they called them in their stories. After turning, or phasing, for the very first time, they could phase into huge, horse-sized wolves on command. Usually, there was only two or three werewolves in the tribe at a time, because they only started phasing when there was danger nearby. A very certain kind of danger.

Vampires.

They were the mortal enemy of the Quilayute tribe. Specifically, the Cullens. And, up until about a year ago, I had probably been included in with them.

Edward Cullen was something of a nightmare now – he certainly wasn't when I first met him, quite the oppose in fact. Vampires were absolutely, inhumanly beautiful, pale as snow and cold as ice. Who could blame me for falling instantly? As it turned out, Edward loved me too – he was particularly drawn to me, to my blood. But the Cullen's weren't like other vampires, they didn't drink human blood. They tried to keep their sanity by drinking animal blood, as 'vegetarians'.

I had been so caught up with my life with Edward, so bent on becoming like him so I could be with him forever, that something happened that I never saw coming.

He left me.

He'd cut his loses and run. He didn't want me anymore. That life, that love, had brutally come to a close.

I was just a pathetic little human. I wasn't designed to cope with something like that. I'd gone catatonic, dead to the world. I probably should have died – my heart was so broken it probably never fully repaired itself.

But then, along came Jacob. A childhood friend, come back to me. Like destiny. He'd stitched me up, sort of, but then when everything was looking up, he'd left too.

Not the kind of thing that Edward did though. He'd just refused to see me. Of course, I thought it was something to do with his new friends, Sam's 'gang'. I didn't realise it was exactly to do with them.

From there, I'd met Jared. He imprinted on me – singling me out as his soulmate, his other half. He didn't have any control over this, it was a wolf impulse that showed them who their true partner was. At first, I'd resisted. I didn't know he'd imprinted, I just thought he followed me around a bit too much. That's what happened, gravity shifts or something. His whole world centred around me, and this time I had the reassurance that he wouldn't leave me.

So I took it.

But, seven months later, along came Edward again. Separation hadn't worked out for either of us, but he hadn't moved on. He wanted me back, even to the point of fighting Jared.

But I said no.

So he left again, barely a second after I said I didn't want him anymore. That was only today. Which is why Jared was driving me home as a wreck. I'd just been at Sam's, having dinner, Jared trying to get me back to normal.

"Well, I'll see you upstairs then," I mumbled, hopping out of his truck.

The front door was unlocked. Charlie must be home. Was it possible that it had all been the one day?

"I'm home, Dad," I called as I walked into the living room.

Charlie was asleep, snoring louder than what I thought could be possible, on the lounge.

I checked my watch. 11:30! Had it been that long. Surely not, it was only a dinner. I struggled to remember everything between the spaghetti bolognase and Jared driving me home. I couldn't be sure, but maybe there was a movie that I wanted to see. Or Sam and Jared had talked for a long time. I'd probably just fallen asleep anyhow.

I shook his shoulder, probably with more force than I should have. He bolted upright, blinking. "Wha… what?" He said sleepily.

"I'm home, Dad," I repeated.

"Oh," he said groggily. "How's Jared?" He looked around for him, the one boyfriend he actually approved of. I cringed at the b word, just like always. What we had, it was more. But Charlie didn't need to know all the details.

I smiled. "He didn't come in."

"Oh." And, with that, Charlie was snoring again.

"Night, Dad," I whispered in his ear. "Sleep well."

* * *

"You still awake?"

"Yep."

"Oh… well, try to get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

That had been the pattern. I couldn't sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, the day caught up with me, haunting my thoughts. Edward's black eyes, Sam's terrified expression, Jared snarling through clenched teeth.

Had I done the right thing? Was I the most evil, unthinking person alive for rejecting Edward. Certainly, I was the most stupid. Of course he would react like that. I, of all people, knew what happened when you got rejected by the person that made you whole.

"Jared?" I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

I could hear his low chuckle in the dark. "What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Then you have your answer."

I bit my lip. He was so forgiving. "But do you love me, even if I'm the most selfish and bad person?"

He pulled me up into a sitting position, and his face was suddenly much more closer than I'd anticipated. Warm, musky breath clogged my nose. Edward wasn't the only person who could dazzle me.

"Bella, what on earth would make you think that?"

I sighed. "I don't know, maybe the fact that I just broke Edward's heart!" My voice turned slightly shrilly.

He grumbled. "As if he has a heart."

I hissed menacingly at him, though it came out more like a squeak through my tired lips.

I felt his shoulders shrug. "Sorry, Bells. And, even if you were the most selfish person in _history_, I would not care. I love you."

"I love you too."

So why didn't that seem to be enough?

* * *

**So, Bella's getting second thoughts…**

**Wonder what's going to happen next? Send me a really awesome review, and you may get some sneak peaks about what's coming up, INCLUDING THE PAIRING!!! **

**Incentive, anyone?**

**Anyway, don't forget to review/alert/favourite this story.**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	3. Blush

**Readers,**

**Well, third chapter's finally up. This seemed to be an easy chapter to write, so I decided to bring in some characters.**

**In this story, some characters might be older than what they might actually be, so please excuse me for that.**

**Also, I haven't forgotten that Bella has graduated. More about that coming up soon (ish)….**

**Oh, and I finally have a playlist going for this story! Yay. A few songs from the playlist will be show at this point in each chapter – the ones that suit the chapter the best.**

**So, the inspirations are:**

**Angels Fall – Short Stack**

**Careful - Paramore**

**Crazier – Taylor Swift**

**Into the Ocean (Calling You) – Evermore**

**Smile – Pete Murray**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Equinox and Solstice.**

Chapter Three: Blush

There is _nothing _in the whole world more boring than a Saturday morning with nothing to do in Forks.

It's like, 'I'm bored, I'll go to the movies, oh wait, it's all the way out at Port Angeles and I couldn't be bothered driving and I have nobody to go with.'

Jared was running a patrol – double shift to make up for the ones that he'd missed over the past week, looking after me. Leah, Seth and Paul were with him. Emily was out of town, grocery shopping most likely. Quil, Jacob and Sam were somewhere up near the border, tracking a strange scent Sam had come across a few days ago. That only left Collin and Brady, the youngest wolves, at La Push to take care of things for today.

As for my human friends, Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben had gone on an end of year roadtrip before college. Jessica wanted to see the sun in California. I didn't blame her.

Charlie was fishing, as usual. Sue had joined him. Not the best romantic date, Charlie. It seemed I would have to explain this to him in the easiest way possible – romantic comedy. I made a mental sticky note on my mind to hire one out from the video shop tomorrow, if I still had nothing to do.

The rain trickled down my window as I sat on my bed, trying my best not to be _extremely _bored.

It didn't work.

Nothing on TV. No friends at home.

Jared away. The pack away.

But not the whole pack…

I didn't feel like going to La Push to spend time with the pack – what was the point? The only ones at home were the two youngest, Collin and Brady. They'd only recently found out about their heritage, and it was really shocking for the poor fifteen year olds. Not only did they have to deal with their freshman year, they also had to phase into big scary wolves every other afternoon and weekend.

Sighing, made my way to the door, locking it behind me. La Push was the best offer I was going to get all day.

I parked at First Beach, and walked to the cliffs from there. I could only guess that this was where the wolves spent most of their free time. I scowled. Jared missed out on cliff diving a lot because of me. _That_ would be changing soon. At least one of us needed to have something to do, when the other was gone.

It seemed I had guessed right. Two distinct figures were perched on the edge of the cliff, calling out to each other.

I stumbled closer, bashing my legs against any of the unsuspecting rocks that got too close. Ow.

"You go first!" Shout one of them.

"Nah, you first!"

"You're just scared."

"You're the one that's scared." But the wolf's voice contained fear. If I didn't know better, I would swear that they were first timers.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. That's why Sam doesn't let you jump from the top!"

"He doesn't let you jump from here too!"

The boy laughed. "Doesn't stop me!"

The other one laughed too, snickering. "But you haven't jumped from here, you're lying!"

With that, both of them burst out laughing.

I was close enough to yell out now. "Hi there," I called.

Both kids spun around, nearing losing their footing on the cliff.

I started forward. _Great one, Bella. Why didn't you just push them off yourself?_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I yelled. "Are you alright?"

Each of them took a step away from the cliff, but looked unwilling to get closer to me. That would be right. With my bad luck, and this cliff so close, they should be fearing for their lives.

"I'm Bella." I said. "You're Collin, and Brady, right?"

They nodded. "Jared's not in," one of them said exasperatedly.

"I know," I said sheepishly. "But I was wondering if I could hang out with you?"

One of them, shorter than the other, with spiky black hair that stood up in the wet, stared at me thoughtfully. "Hmm."

The other reminded me of Jared. He was tall and muscular, even for his age, chocolate eyes and short, just cut, black hair. Collin, or Brady?

The first one shrugged. "Okay."

"But no cliff diving." The other said. "Jared would like, _murder_ us if we let you jump off a cliff."

I smiled. "He's a bit over protective sometimes."

This made the boys laugh. "You should hear him when we're on patrol with him. _Bella this, Bella that_. It drives me insane!"

"Yeah," the second one interjected. "And like, seriously, you need to stop kissing him. He won't shut up about it for like, ever!"

I blushed furiously.

It seemed I would be doing that more than often today.

I drove Collin and Brady back to Emily's – they knew where the spare key was, apparently. They'd finally told me who was who. Collin had the spiky hair, while Brady was the Jared-like one.

They hopped out as soon as the truck stopped moving.

"That was painful." Muttered Collin as he closed the backseat door.

"Yeah," agreed Brady. "I could _walk_ faster than that."

I blushed, mumbling in defence of the truck. "It's a senior citizen, you know."

As it turned out, Emily had come home early, deciding to shop in town over going to Port Angeles. I could smell the muffins cooking before I stepped in the door.

"Hey there," she called from the kitchen. "Grab a muffin."

Collin and Brady dove into the muffins. I looked away, sickened.

"Bella?" Emily called. "Can you help me here?"

"Sure."

I made my way into the kitchen. Poor Emily. Being housekeeper to a pack of ever-hungry wolves was nobody's dream job. Already, she had started cooking lunch, enough to feed a small army, plus their family, plus their whole village. And that was just for Collin and Brady, as well as the guys on patrol.

My heart fluttered. Jared would be back soon.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, eyeing the castle of washing up that had accumulated on the kitchen sink.

Emily smiled, the scars on her beautiful face making it lopsided. "Ignore the dishes. That's the boys' job. Could you start with the sandwiches?"

I glanced over at the pile of spreads and about ten loaves of bread opposite the sink.

"Sure."

"Knives are in the second draw down," she said over her shoulder a she cut up fruit slices. "Hopefully there's enough bread. Eight loaves just isn't enough for ten wolves these days."

I tried not to do the math in my head. Ten wolves… eight loaves. Ignoring the overwhelming amount of sandwiches I was probably going to have to make, I opened the lid to the butter and spread it over the bread.

"When's lunch going to be ready?" Collin called.

"Soon," replied Emily. "You might as well call everyone."

I heard one of them get up from the table, open the door and run outside. The door thudded close ominously.

"Where are they going?" I asked, puzzled.

Emily chuckled. "To phase. Hearing each other's thoughts comes in handy a lot, especially when it's lunchtime." She let a soft peal laughter. "And they're eating me out of house and home."

The door opened again, not a minute later. "They're coming," announced Collin. I heard a chair scrape against the floor. "Jared said for you to wait outside for him," he called, louder. "He has something he wants to show you."

He whispered something at Brady, and then the two of them snickered.

I blushed again.

**Sorry to end it here, but id I don't, I'll get carried away and this chapter will end up being way too long.**

**Personally, because Collin and Brady weren't really mentioned in the book, I think they would act like little brothers to the rest of the wolves, being younger than all of them. So that's my reason/excuse for their personalities.**

**I just love revamping up characters!**

**Anyway, next chapter up whenever. Might wait a while, see how people like this one. The story isn't getting as many reviews as I would have liked, maybe I'll finish it early, no point dragging out a story no one is reading…**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	4. Three Scents

**I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter!**

**Really, I am. So here's my apology, in the form of about four chapters in one go. Yay!**

**Inspirations:**

**Brighter - Paramore**

**Bubby - Colbie Calliat**

**Hearts On Fire - Cut Copy**

**Wheels - Foo Fighters**

Chapter Four: Three Scents

If I had it my way, which I never seemed to, I would spend all of my time kissing Jared.

With him, there was no need for carefulness. He certainly wasn't, and nor was I. That had never been the way with Edward. I'd got to far, and he'd push me away, gold eyes full of disappointment, probably with me. But I was human, just like he wanted, and humans needed human emotions.

"Bells," he whispered in my ear, breaking off. His musky scent overwhelmed me. "I think we have a bit of an audience…"

I gasped, standing on my tip-toes to look over his shoulder.

I managed to see a black-haired head disappear around the corner, back into the house.

Jared cocked his head toward the door into the house. If he had been a rabbit, his ear would have swivelled around. I stifled a laugh.

He smiled exasperatedly. "Brady was about to call us in. He's quite embarrassed now."

I laughed now. I could imagine the young wolf stumbling into Emily's dinning room, ducking his head in embarrassment, just like Jared did.

He looked down at me, puzzled. "What?" He said curiously.

I shook my head. "Long story."

His head turned back to the door. "Sam wants us," he muttered. "Pack meeting."

He led me into the house. The wolves had assembled themselves at the much too large table in the dinning room. All scraps of lunch were gone. My stomach growled appreciatively. I was glad I had snagged a sandwich before the pack fed.

Quil, Jacob and Sam had made it back from their tracking expedition just a few minutes ago. Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry and Leah had returned with them, in time for lunch.

"Sam," Jared said, inclining his head toward the Alpha, gesturing for him to begin. His hands snaked around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

Sam nodded. "Well, first thing is first. Did anything come up on patrol?"

Paul shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Embry and Seth checked up with Billy, but he's confident that there's no teenagers that have had massive growth spurts in the past week, so we probably won't be getting any new recruits for a while."

"Only 'cause the bloodsuckers are gone," muttered Jacob, from the side of the table closest to us.

I scowlled at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. _Very mature, Jacob._

"Well," began Sam. "We found a lot more than you guys here did.

"We followed the scent north, up to the border. It was definately a leech's, though none we had ever come across." He took a moment to look at me before continuing. "We followed the scent to just across the border, and then we found a second one. They ran close together, and then they came up to a third one."

A low, collective gasp circled the table. One vampire was more than enough trouble. Two was a nightmare. But... three?

Sam sighed and continued. "The scents were a few days old, but they were getting fresher. We must have made up a long time on them, but then they entered a city, Toronto, I think, and we couldn't follow them."

Jacob scowlled. "They ran to the one place we couldn't touch them."

"So what now?" Paul asked expectantly. A few faces looked up eagerly, Quil's among them. I knew he woulld be raring to go attack some vampires. I shuddered internally.

The Alpha wolf grimaced. "We can't risk vampires getting anywhere near our territory. So, it's double shifts, with more of us on, for the next month, or until we catch the bloodsuckers."

Jared groaned behind me, in unison with the rest of the pack."Great," he whispered sarcastically. "Double shifts. I can hardly wait."

Sam spread his arms in defeat. "I'm sorry, guys, really. But, we can't let these bloodsuckers anywhere near La Push."

The meeting was over. Jacob and Paul excused themselves, probably heading back to the Black's. The two had become near best friends over the past few months, since Paul had been spending a lot of time with his imprint, Racheal – Jacob's older sister.

Quil and Embry landed themselves with the first shift with Sam, Seth, Brady and Collin. Jared and Leah were rostered on to take over from the younger wolves tomorrow.

"Do you want to go back to your's?" Jared's eyes were careful, keeping one hand on the wheel, the other holding mine.

I shurgged. "I guess. Charlie's gone fishing with some of the guys from the station, but he's not gonna be home until dinnertime."

Jared smirked. "'Cause we don't want anymore people walking in on us today."

I blushed._ Gee, what a come back, Bella._

"So why are we going back to mine?" I asked, my heart fluttering.

He laughed. _Whatever it is that you're thinking, it's not that_, it said. "Honestly, Bella. Do you have no faith in me?"

I smiled innocently.

He shrugged. "Well, for starters, I'm not going to be here tomorrow, and with vampires on the loose, I don't feel right leaving you on your own. With your luck, the leeches will single you out and set up their base in your house."

"With my luck, I'll be helping them massacre the unsuspecting villagers." I smiled sadly at that line. I had used it once, in another life. How sad.

Jared laughed again. "True, I'll give you that. But I have a solution."

"And what's that?"

He smirked. "Just how opposed are you to being babysitted by a pack of werewolves for a day?"

I gasped in mock horror. "Oh wow, I can hardly wait."

His face fell. "It would only be for one day, and I promise that they won't annoy you too much. It will be like they're not even there, promise."

I sighed. "You're not gonna let this drop until I say yes, huh?"

He grinned evilly. "Something like that."

"Fine," I said with as much force I could muster up. "Fine!"

He laughed. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

"So how was your day, kiddo?"

I looked up. It wasn't like Charlie to make conversation, especially during the sacred art of dinnertime.

"Uh, nothing much. Just hung out with Jared and his friends at La Push, mostly."

He nodded vaguely. "We'll have to get Jared around here soon. I haven't seen him for days."

I shurgged. "He mostly stays home for dinner." I had been getting better at lying. When dinnertime came around, Jared was running around as a wolf half the time.

"Oh."

And then it was silent again. That was better.

"So..." Charlie began again. I wondered what was bugging him. Conversations scared Charlie almost as much as emotional outbursts.

He cleared his throat. "I was just, uh, wondering when you're heading off to college..."

Oh. That.

"Well... to be honest, I haven't thought much about it, Dad. I'm going to the local one. And the first semester isn't until another few months."

He nodded. "Well... that's great."

"So," I said quickly, getting away from the college topic. "How was fishing?"

Charlie made a sigh of appreciation. "The fish were biting today, like they hadn't been fed in weeks. Johnson and the rest are going again tomorrow."

I nodded. "And are you."

He shrugged. "Well... I don't know. I really hate leaving you home on weekends."

I smiled. "It's okay, Dad. You go fishing. I'm spending tomorrow at La Push anyway."

"Oh, okay then..."

The conversation trailed off again. Charlie had reached his limit for tonight.

I scooped up the last of the spaghetti into my mouth. "I think I might go to bed early." I called over myh shoulder as I walked into the kitchen, placing my plate and cutlery in the sink. Charlie would wash up tonight.

"'Kay, night Bells."

I took the stairs two at a time, slow on the first few so Charlie wouldn't hear. I flew up the rest.

Of course, he was already waiting for me. He grinned, seeing me as I closed my bedroom door behind me, and quite literally ran to embrace me.

"Jared!" I gasped from his bearhug. "Put... me... down!"

He laughed and set me down on my bed. "Sorry, Bells."

I pouted. "I'm not talking to you." I announced.

He grinned. "This is still about the baby-sitting, isn't it."

I tried glaring at him, though I didn't quite get as much force behind it as I wanted.

That only made him laugh even more.

"What?" I asked, crabbily.

He choked out his answer. "Collin and Brady... they told me... to tell you..."

"Jared..."

"They can't wait to baby-sit the human!"

"Jared!"

* * *

**Next chapter up... NOW!!!**

**Please don't forget to review, as I really do appreciate them!**

**And, for all those Bella/Jared fans, check out _My Perfect Match. _Seriously, it is AWESOME!**

**Thats all, for now.**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	5. BabySitting the Human

**Okay, so there's about three chapters that I'm uploading this afternoon. Yay!**

**I'll keep it short and sweet, no note on the end until the last chapter for today.**

**Inspirations: **

**My Delirium - Ladyhawk**

**Knights of Cydonia - Muse**

**Long Road to Ruin - Foo Fighters**

**Reflections of a Sound - Silverchair**

Chapter Five: Baby-Sitting the Human

"I will won't talk to you for the rest of my life."

"You will."

"Fine. I won't talk to you _for the rest of the week_."

"You will."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine."

Jared laughed, and then, on a more serious tone, he whispered into my ear, "I'll miss you."

"It's only for one day. You'll be fine."

He pecked me swiftly on my right cheek. "I'll bag a few bloodsuckers for you."

I gasped. It wasn't often that Jared slipped up with mentioning vampires – he knew too well how much they still hurt me. And he knew way too well how they had used to haunt me in my dreams, though not as often any more as it had months ago. Edward reappearing a few days ago had only resurfaced those nightmares.

"Crap," he muttered. "Sorry, Bells. I'm sorry... are you crying?"

I instinctively wipped at my eyes. "No."

He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Bella?" He paused – I ignored the question. "Look after Collin and Brady for us, will you?"

"Aren't they supposed to be looking after me?"

Jared laughed. "True, but I picked up on some of their thoughts last night. They're pretty peeved that they can't come today, and we don't want them sneaking off to join up with us."

I smiled weakly. "I'll do my best." I kissed him quickly, savouring the moment. "Love you."

"And I love you," he mused. "See you tonight."

I jumped out of the truck, waving as I walked towards Emily and Sam's house.

"Have fun baby-sitting!" He called. I turned around quickly, sticking my tongue out at him. I hope he saw that.

But, as the truck drove off down the road, I couldn't help but be worried. The nerves bit at me as I walked down the path. So many things could go wrong. There could be more vampires than what they though. One of them could get hurt. Jared could be that one.

It was totally stupid of me to be this worried. I mean, how many times had he been away for more than a day?

_Get a grip, Bella_, I thought. _He'll be fine. Why wouldn't he be fine?_

"Hello?" I called as I approached the veranda. Where were those boys? "Anyone home?"

The door creaked open hauntingly.

I forced a laugh. "Very scary," I called again. Not to mention a total cliche. What next, it slamming closed behind me?

I smiled at that, and purposely flopped down on the stairs. "I'm waiting!" _Ha, take that!_

I didn't have to wait that long.

"Damn it!"

A head poked out the door. Collin!

"You were supposed to walk in the door, and fall into our trap!" He accused. "And you just spoiled it!"

"And you're blaming me for that?"

"Yep."

Well, the boy had nerve.

"Where's Brady?" I asked.

He scowlled. "Inside. I'll show you. Watch the step though."

I followed him inside. Purposely fast, he raced past the doorway.

Barely a millisecond later, a splash of water landed on the floor at the door.

He turned around and grinned upward. "Nearly, Brady."

I scowled in Brady's general direction.

"Nothing personal, Bella," he called. "Just a bit of revenge."

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked increduously.

Both the young wolves laughed. "Well..." Began Collin.

"Um..." Brady appeared at the doorway from his concealed spot. "Uh..."

"Jared's giving us all bad dreams," Collin muttered. "And it is _so _annoying. Like _really _annoying."

"And this involves me how?" My patience was going to be tested today. I wondered how long I would last before I snapped.

Brady blushed._ Steal my line much_? "You know how we can hear each other's thoughts and see each other's experiences in our wolf form?"

"Yeah..."

He blushed even more. "Well... sometimes these start to stick with us. You know... if say, I was really concentrating on something, it would be like I was screaming it at everyone when we're wolves..."

"So?" _Get to the point, wolf-boy._

Collin took over. "Jared thinks _way_ too much about you. It's giving us all... um..."

"We've all had dreams about kissing you." Brady blurted out. Simutaneously, they blushed deeper.

Oh, _crap._

"Um... okay..."

Collin shook his head. "It's not like we like you. Well, we do like you, but not _like_ like you. I mean... you know...."

I smiled, embarassed. "I get it... sort of."

Brady blew a sigh of relief. "So, if any of us are kinda looking at you funny, you know why."

"Okay."

Collin's head snapped up. "Who wants food?" He asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Nodded Brady. "I think there's left overs from last night. Hungry, Bella?"

I shook my head in amazement. The boys were definately one of a kind.

Well, technically, two of a kind.


	6. Eye for an Eye

**Short and sweet again, nothing much to say. Just keep those reviews coming, please? Don't make me beg... or threaten...**

**Dum dum dum....**

**Also, after much consideration, I'm turning this into a series. **

**(Bella) What??? She's putting me through more heartbreak??? Darn author.**

**(Jared) I agree to disagree with the author. mean!!!**

**(Edward) I wonder if I'll appear in this any time soon (hint hint)....**

**Can it, guys!!! You'll have to wait and see where this goes. And, I promise, if people don't review enough, there won't be any more, okay? =P**

**(all) *grumble***

**Inspirations: **

**Fly With You - Pete Murray**

**Running - Evermore**

**White Horse - Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Equinox and Solstice.**

Chapter Six: Eye for an Eye

"So..." Began Brady. "What do you want to do now?"

"And don't even think about cliff diving." Collin peered at me worriedly. "Jared like _totally _threatened to murder us."

"Oh, and you can't do anything involving you being able to hurt yourself." Added Brady. "For the same reason."

"So, nothing dangerous?" I asked crabbily.

"Yup." Collin smiled encouraging.

"Yup." Brady repeated, irrepressible.

"Oh, well that's _great_."

I'd been stuck inside, watching TV for two hours. Jared wouldn't be back for ages.

Collin hesitated, seeing my expression. "We could always let you outside, if you want."

"But then we'd have to cover you in bubble wrap or something." Added Brady, muttering.

I sighed. I'd accidentally tripped twice going into the kitchen during lunch, and they were now convinced I was accident prone, a walking hazard.

"Do I get a say in anything?" I muttered. "Or am I just the prisoner?"

"Yup." They said in unison.

"Prisoner." Emphasised Brady.

"Or hostage, if you want." Collin added. "We're not really that fussed."

I growlled, mostly out of frustration. Jared was way over the top this time, and the two younger wolves had taken their roles as 'baby-sitters' to the extreme.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I announced, standing up. "And no, you may definately not follow me. I do know how to walk up stairs."

Collin glanced at Brady warily. "Okay..." He sounded unconvinced of my ability to walk.

I purposely walked slowly out of the room, taking care not to trip over anything. At the stairs, I bolted

I quickly locked the door behind me, not that either of the two wolves would be unphased by a lock when my 'safety' was at risk.

I snorted. Bathrooms – how hazardous.

From the mirror on the wall opposite the shower, I looked paler than usual. Cold, clammy, like I was coming down with something. My hair hung limply past my shoulders, straight as usual. Yet, my eyes were dull, earth brown, not full of the light as they usually were.

It wasn't the nerves anymore. I had been too bored to unneedingly worry over Jared.

Deep down, I knew what it was. I was sick, not fataly so, but enough to suffice.

Edward's departure had finally begun to take its toll on me. The love of my life, my apparent other half, gone. In a single split second, everything from my past life, the one I'd shared with him, gone. And, truly, it was gone for good. No questions, no doubts. Edward wouldn't slip up again.

And yet, Jared had been acting like a cure, a remedy for the hole Edward had painfully impaled me with. But, why didn't it seem like Jared wasn't enough.

In the begining into _this _life, the one with Jared, he'd always worried that he wouldn't be enough. Like he wasn't the right kind of _monster_ for me. But, he had always been enough.

Until now.

_Well, Bella, you've really stuffed it up now_.

Stupid subconscious. How had I stuffed it up?

_Don't kid yourself, you know. You broke Edward's heart, not because you didn't love him, but because you wanted revenge. And eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a heart for a heart. But what's worse – you strung Jared along, convinced him that you only loved him. He loves you enough to believe you, not ask any questions. _

No.

I love Jared.

I don't love Edward.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Bella. Why else would you be feeling this way? Look at yourself – you're a mess. You need Edward, you know you do._

I also need Jared.

_True, but as much? It's time to choose sides, Bella. And don't do the whole selfless crap. You have to do what's good for you, make the call. Jared or Edward... again._

"No!"

I whispered the word, through frozen lips. Frozen, not by the constant, cold conditions, but by fear. Fear of what was to come.

My subconscious was right, dreadfully right.

* * *

**Well, Bella's subconscious is rather annoying, don't you think?**

**Keep guessing though. **

**I'll bet (on Alice) that no one can guess what will happen in the next few chapters...**

**Review!!!!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	7. Surprise

**I am so so sorry for the long wait again. Please forgive me =)**

**Another quick chapter, bit longer than the last. The first part is Bella POV, and the last is Jared POV.**

**PLEASE review!**

**Inspirations:**

**Get What You Want - Operator Please**

**Story of A Girl - Nine Days**

**Uprising - Muse**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, but I do own this story, and hopefully the Itouch that "santa" is getting me for Christmas...**

Chapter Seven: Surprise

_So what are you going to do now, Bella? Ask Jared to hunt out Edward for you?_

The question bit at me as I walked down the stairs, back into the lounge room. I stopped before entering, taking a few seconds to calm myself down, rearranging my expression. I settled on mild, calm.

Brady barely noticed me as I plopped myself down next to him. His eyes were glued to the TV – which was showing a baseball game. Collin's expression mirrored Brady's. I rolled my eyes. Boys and their sports.

But, it was the distraction I needed.

"I'm going outside," I announced quietly.

"Yup." Brady murmured, dissinterested.

I slowly stood up, quietly making my way to the hall that led to the door. I hoped to God that the door did not creak.

Well, someone up there must have loved me. The door mercifully opened, without even the smallest of creaks. Even quieter than the door, I slowly tip-toed out the door.

* * *

_Jared, you're slightly off course. Correct by ten degrees to your left._

_Kay, thanks Sam._

_Sam?_ Seth's whinning was present even in his head. _Sam, it really _really _stinks. Like _unbelieveably_. It's burning my nose._

_That means we're close._

_Aww._ Paul huffed. _I hate it when we're this close. It stinks like sh-_

_We get it, Paul._ Sam's head filled with an image of his rolling his eyes. _It smells. Deal with it._

_Uh oh, we got ourselves a problem._ Jacob growlled quietly. _More scents._

Sam's head whipped up. The pack's heads' filled with confusion. More leeches?

_I can't be sure how many,_ Jacob said distainfully._ But maybe another three or so._

_This sucks,_ Leah added. _More bloodsuckers – great._

_Okay, wait for us there, Jacob, Seth._ Sam's voice was firm, controlled. _Pack, hurry to them._ A clearing came into his head, shaded by huge pine trees on the edge of a river, just before rapids.

The forest became even more of a blur as I hurried to catch up. I would reach them second, behind Seth. Leah would be next – she was definitely becoming the fastest of all of us. Quil would be after her, plodding along, thinking to himself. Embry, Paul and Sam would arrive last, a few minutes behind me.

_Heads up, Jared._ Jacob called, still panting from the run. _You're almost on top of us._

_Here,_ I announced. My brothers stood on the far side of the clearing I had seen in Sam's head. Immediately, I wrinkled my nose. They weren't lying – it stunk.

_Where's Leah?_ I asked. _I swear she beat me here._

_I don't know, _Seth said, panicking now. _Leah?_

There was no reply.

_I didn't hear her unphase, _Paul mused.

_Yeah, same,_ Embry chimed.

Jacob cocked his head to one side, listening intently. _Nothing,_ he said, _but there's a herd of deer about one kilometer to the west of us, and a rabbit on the other side of the river._

_Well, that's just _great, Paul muttered.

_Who saw or heard her last?_ Sam was nearing the clearing now – he'd bound ahead of Embry and Paul.

_She was just ahead of me,_ called Quil. Sam must have over taken him too – he was just a minute or two behind where Sam was.

Sam burst into the clearing. _How long ago was that, Quil?_

_I don't know, maybe a few minutes ago. She was thinking about the smells, I think, and preparing herself to withstand the smell._

_Okay. _Sam cleared his head. _Embry, Paul, hurry up._

_We're here. _The two wolves bound into the clearing as a grey and brown flash.

_Right, this is the plan, _Sam began.

But then, the stench got even worse.

A twig snapped on the other edge of the clearing. All heads whipped around to the source of the disturbance.

There, kneeling low to the ground, red eyes wild, were five bloodsuckers.

One growlled lowly, a female with dark blonde hairdark lashes surrounding her wild red eyes and angelic features. "Wow, the local fauna really is quite spectacular." It hissed on the last word.

"He was right," said the male next to her, his tone silkier. He was taller than the female, yet bore similar facial features. A relative, perhaps. "Forgive me for doubting him, sister." That cleared my thoughts. They were related.

The vampires scrutinised us through red eyes. As well as the brother and sister, they were flanked by three much bigger vampires. One was tall with short, dark hair, and muscules that competed with ours, in our human form. The other two were slightly smaller. A blonde male stood on the other side of the girl, wiry compared to the big male. The other female was slouched against a tree, inspecting her fingernails. Her black hair fell just past her shoulders, and she was clearly the most beautiful out of all the bloodsuckers.

"Oh, come on," she complained. "Let's finish this already. Aro is waiting."

_Easy, guys. _Sam's voice was a relief to hear. _Wait for my command._

Seth was frantic. _Where's Leah? Do you think... they got her...?_

I shuddered.

The brother one peered at Sam. "Fine, Heidi. Anyone want the honours?"

His sister shook her head. "They're yours, Alec."

Seth whinned quietly.

Alec took a careful step closer. Seth growlled lowly. _One more step, and we attack, okay?_

"Werewolves." He said in a flat monotone.

Sam's ear's perked up. _Huh?_

"We are not here to harm you. Our master commands this. We are just here to pass along a message, but I will only be delivering this if at least one of you is in your human form, please. I will explain everything after this demand is met." He stepped back, looking pleased with himself. "And do not worry about your missing friend – I did not realise who they were. They're not far from here, and I will explain everything, as promised.

_Sam? What do we do? _Seth was panic stricken.

The Alpha closed his eyes. _I believe them, _he said after a while. _But I do not trust them, not enough to put you guys in danger. I'll phase, but I want you guys backing me up._

_Sam, no! _Paul was adamant. _Let one of us go. You're too important to loose._

The bloodsucker interrupted us. "Oh," he called. "It would be best if it was the one that is involved with the vampire's ex. We have a special message for him."

My heart thudded. The bloodsucker wanted to talk to... me?

_Jared..._ Sam was astonished. _I don't trust them. This could be a revenge attack from the Cullens. Jared-_

But I'd made up my mind.

I backed up, behind a tree, and phased. In a second, I'd gone from a huge wolf to a human. I pulled on my shorts and walked calmly back into the clearing.

"Let's get this over with, bloodsucker."

* * *

**Yep, it's the Volturi!!!**

**Gasp! Shock! Horror!!**

**OMG!**

**Bet no one saw that coming....**

**Anyway, next chapters up ASAP I promise!!**

**Thanks, and please review!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	8. Lost

**Well, on with the story!**

**I've just uploaded this pretty much straight after the last. I wasn't going to until tomorrow, but who cares? You want the story, so here it is.**

**Inspirations:**

**Complicated - Avril Lavigne**

**Leave It Alone - Operator Please**

**Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings**

Chapter Eight: Lost

Sam's eyes were wide. I shrugged. "He wants to talk to me, and, frankly, it doesn't smell as much like this." I explained.

I turned back to the bloodsucker. He'd stepped forward again, expressionless.

"You are Jared?" He asked curiously. His eyes darted between me and Sam, who growlled lowly, his hackles standing up.

"Maybe."

The leech shrugged. "Well, that's good."

"How do you know us?" I asked gruffly.

He smiled, with piercing white teeth. I scanned them, though I knew that his kind didn't have fangs like they did in the stories. "We recently had a new addition to our... conven." He grinned. "I believe you are friends."

I scowlled. "We do not make friends with bloodsuckers."

He shrugged again.

"His name is Edward."

My mind whirled. Edward? That stupid, insolent bloodsucker. Had he ratted us out? How dare he! He obviously knew what would happen to us, and the consequences. We would be killed, the mortal enemies of vampires. We would not be allowed to live. The vampires no doubt could take us on – they knew just how many we had, no thanks to Edward.

But, what did he get out of this? Sure, he got rid of his family's mortal enemies, the La Push werewolves. But, he somehow didn't seem the kind to do this sort of thing. So, why...

I gasped.

Bella.

This was all about Bella.

* * *

_So, what now, huh, Bella?_

Shut up, stupid subconscious.

_But, you know I'm right. You haven't thought this out rationally, and you're about to do something stupid. Go back, seriously._

Um, let me think about it... no.

_Bella, I am warning you-_

Brain, could you please shut up!

I cursed myself as I tripped over an unseen root, sending me plummeting to the waiting ground. My hands shot out in front of me, bracing my body for impact. They were rewarded by instant pain, and I knew it would leave a mark. My knees were next, absorbing the impact.

"Shoot," I muttered, examining my scratched up palms.

I took a backwards glance as I dusted myself off. The forest looked the same in every way I looked. Trees, and a whole lot of moss and green.

Great. I was lost.

If I was a true hiker, or anyone with any degree of knowledge of the outdoors, I would have remained where I was, and tried to light a fire or find a shelter. Anyone with any sort of know-how should know that when you're lost, you stay where you are.

Obviously, I was one of the dumb ones that decides to keep walking.

Time had become meaningless. An hour, a minute, who knew? It had merged together, a jumble, confusing. I didn't have a watch on anyway.

Though, the shadows on the trees had grown, and the light had begun to fade. Soon, it would be evening, or twilight at the least.

I smiled sadly at that. There would be no more twilights for me.

_As soon as we were alone, he swung me into his arms, and carried me across the dark grounds till he reached the bench beneath the shadow of the madrone trees. He sat there, keeping me cradled against his chest. The moon was already up, visible through the gauzy clouds, and his face glowed pale in the white light. His mouth was hard, his eyes troubled._

"_The point?" I prompted softly._

"_Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."_

"_Some things don't have to end."_

And yet, they did... hadn't they?

"Great, thanks so much, Edward," I muttered under my breath. "Thanks for ruining my life. Thanks, seriously."

At that moment, my weariness suddenly caught up with me. No longer able to stand, I sunk to the ground, curling up in the damp leaf litter.

_Another life, another memory._

He'd always been uttery right. He was bad for me, and days always ended, in more ways than one.

I sighed, realising that the waterworks had started. Tears slowly fell down my face, catching on my lips before escaping down my chin. How many times had I promised myself that I would not cry any more tears for Edward? How many times had I promised myself that he wasn't coming back, ever?

It was over, so utterly over. Nothing more.

Let it go, Bella.

Goodbye, Edward, goodbye.

_This is the last time you'll ever see me..._

_Life, love, meaning, over._

_You don't belong in my world, Bella._

_You're not good for me._

_I don't want you._

Edward.

"Edward," I repeated, this time aloud.

_Jared._

My subconscious fought back. _Jared, remember? He loves you, more than Edward ever would. He's your true soulmate, there forever. You can't leave that behind._

Dang. My subconscious was right.

_Jared, or Edward? Security, or instability? It's your choice, Bella._

No. I'm not choosing, not again.

I realised I was slipping further and further unconscious. I was dead tired, without even realising. Walking out in the forest then having a huge mental fight with your brain really took it out of you.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for a few moments, then gave up to the inevitable.

* * *

**OMG Edward is going bad!!!**

**Well, not really. You see (and I might write a chapter about this) when Aro read Edward's mind in the last chapter of Equinox, he saw everything about the werewolves and what not. Of course, he doesn't hate the werewolves or anything (he loves Bella too much to sentence them to death) but it was inevitable. And Jared's just jumping to conclusions.**

**So yeah, no hard feelings.**

**And, as for Bella, she's just a teensy bit confused at the moment. And she's probably dehydrated and delirious or something like that.**

**Oh, and I have no idea why she's wandering out in the woods. It just seemed fitting, and you'll see why in the next chapter...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	9. A Very Smelly Angel

**Just a bit of a fill-in chapter, an in-between. Sorry!!**

**More action coming soon! Pinky promise!!!!!**

**Inspirations:**

**Long Road to Ruin - Foo Fighters**

**21 Guns - Green Day**

Chapter Nine: A Very Smelly Angel

"So what you're saying… is true?"

"Every word, whether you like it or not."

"But, you expect me to believe it… and trust you?"

"Obviously."

Though his crimson eyes were hard to read, I could tell he was being truthful, to me at least. Maybe I'd just grown soft over the past few months. But, he seemed honest enough, and, after all, what good could he do by lying to me? He barely knew me.

Alec had told us everything. Edward had gone to the bloodsucker royalty people – the Volturi – after he disappeared, and asked to be killed. Aro, the head vamp, had refused – he didn't want to offend Carlisle, the alpha male of the Cullens. Instead, the head vamp offered Edward a place with them, and pretty much threatened to kill Bella if he didn't comply.

I had to hand it to Edward. He said yes.

So, anyway, it turned out that the head vamp guy had special abilities, damn those stupid bloodsuckers. With one touch, he could read every thought a person had ever had. Naturally, he'd read Edward's thoughts and found out about us, the werewolves.

However, Edward made them a deal. The Volturi would not harm any of our pack, so long as Bella and I went to see the Volturi. Apparently, Aro wanted a few words with Bella – he was very intrigued about the fact that Edward couldn't read her mind.

Aro had sent out a party to come and collect Bella and I. Felix, the big one, was a tracker – he could track someone through their mind. It was way over my head, but basically, he couldn't track Bella, probably for the same reason that Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts.

So, they had searched around Forks, slipping through our careful patrols. They hadn't found Bella, nor us. They knew that finding us would be the key to Bella, so they followed us when we had gone after their scents – they had been the scents all along. Leah accidentally stumbled across them alone, and tried to fight.

That's where Alec came in. His power was to cut off someone from their senses completely, leaving them in the complete dark, literally. He'd used this on Leah to calm her down, and she had been returned to us after they found the rest of us.

Anyway, Sam wasn't as trusting as I was of the leeches, not that I trusted them though. To put it simply, he didn't want to even phase to talk to me, so I had been left to do negotiations with the bloodsuckers.

"So." Alec started. "Have I missed anything?" He turned to the other leeches – Jane, Heidi, Demitri and Felix.

The black-haired one, who would have been extremely beautiful and appealing if she didn't stink so bad, frowned in annoyance. "No," she pouted. "So hurry up. I'm bored, and thirsty." She flashed a piercing white smile at me with the last word.

I snarled. "No hunting near Forks or La Push."

Alec rolled his red eyes. "Careful, Heidi."

She was whining now, a grown up spoilt brat. I wondered if she was this annoying all the time. "But I'm thirsty."

"Fine," Alec snapped, forgetting me for a moment. "Go to Seattle, or Olympia or something." He nodded to the big one, Felix, and his sister, Jane. "We'll catch up with you… in Volterra."

Jane smiled, the face of an angel. _A very smelly angel. _"Very well, my brother."

And, with that, three bloodsuckers disappeared, leaving only Alec and the one called Felix with us.

"So," Alec was back to business. "Let's get straight to the point. Where's the Bella girl?"

But before I could hurl an insult at him, there was a noise behind me, and Sam stepped next to me, human now.

"Enough," he commanded, his booming voice a shock to hear compared to Alec's silky tones. "I've made a decision. Bella and Jared are _not _going with you. You _will _leave right now, and never come back. Or, you will leave me no choice but to kill you. You got that, leech?"

Alec smiled again. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this," he began casually. Felix brightened up with that, straightening up, smiling menacingly. "But you're leaving me no choice…"

Sam's voice hardened. "Last warning, leech. Leave!"

Alec paused purposely. "… No."

Sam growled. "Very well… pack-"

But before he could give the order to attack, his eyes clouded over, and he bent over, moaning. One by one, each of the pack followed suit, except for me. What was happening?

Alec turned to me. "My little gifts," he chuckled quietly. "So entertaining."

I sighed. There was nothing I could do. He would kill the pack if I didn't comply with his orders, and he would take Bella and I to the rest of his bloodsucker friends anyway.

"Oh," he wasn't finished. "And just to make sure that you don't try anything…"

It all went black.

Not slowly, not instantly, it was just black. Nothing, no one. Just the impossible darkness. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. There was nothing. Black, dark, alone. Alec must have used his powers on me, and I was probably on the way to Volterra right now. Stupid bloodsucker.

Bella! He'd better not hurt Bella. He didn't have orders to. Was he thirsty? Heidi and the others were. But his eyes were red, bright red. That meant he had… fed… recently, right? He wouldn't have the instant desire to… you know… drink from Bella? I hoped not. I wished, and I wished hard. If anything happened to her…

The darkness did not hold any answers, just thoughts and space.

_Be safe, my Bella_, I thought.

_I'm coming… sort of._

And then, _it doesn't smell that bad, here._

* * *

**Next chapter up, um, NOW!!**

**please review =P**

**Thanks,**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	10. Don't Breathe

**Not much to say, bit of a long chapter.**

**Inspirations:**

**One Time - Justin Bieber**

**Opportunity - Pete Murray**

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

**Time of Your Life - Green Day**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, but I own this story.**

Chapter Ten: Don't Breathe

The scent burned my throat.

Not like the dogs' smells burned my nose. This was sweeter, better, more alluring. Human, obviously. Sweeter than usual. This blood would have been the envy of all back home, easily. If the girl wasn't so important to Aro, I would have no hesitations in killing her.

But Aro commanded that she would have safe passage to Volterra.

So she would be safe.

Felix grunted beside me. "It's her alright," he muttered. "Damn, it's good."

I paused, stopping. "Maybe you should take the dog straight to Seattle. Jane will help you if he resists on the way to Volterra."

He nodded, relieved. "She smells so good… it's mouth watering."

I smiled. "Quite, yes she does."

He looked back over his shoulder. What did he expect to see, the dogs bounding after us?

"I'm so glad you have so little faith in my abilities." I said dryly. "Don't worry – they're still in the dark. I set a long term one over them. They won't stir for at least another five hours, same with that one." I gestured to Jared, who Felix had slung over his back, and screwed up my nose. God, he _reeked_.

Felix laughed spitefully. "Good to see that we've found a use for Heidi, other than being a waitress."

I smiled. Heidi's power was to influence trust, and how someone trusted another. She'd used this in the clearing, no doubt, and the dogs were clueless. Other than this, she used it, as well as her beauty, to lure dinner into our castle in Volterra.

"You can go back to Volterra with the dog, if you want." I said. "I'll see you there, with the girl." _Only because my self control seems to be a lot better than yours – get a grip, seriously._

Felix smiled appreciatively. "I'll see you back in Volterra then."

I followed his lightning fast run through the forest for a few hundred meters, then continued in my own mission.

What was the girl doing out here, anyway? We'd somehow stumbled across her trail on the way to Forks, and I was more confused than ever.

Then again, Edward has adamant that the girl had a permanent, irrepressible death sentence. He was so right about that.

The trail was stronger now – she had stopped a few miles away. There, in the distant background, amidst the quiet noises of the forest, was a heartbeat, and shallow breathing.

I sped up, pondering how I would approach this. The girl's special protection would render my powers useless if I pitched them against her. And, I could not use force – she seemed to be very breakable. Poor girl – breakable, yet she had been involved with a vampire and now a werewolf. How… dangerous.

And there she was! I slowed down, halting a few metres from her. As a precaution, I stopped breathing. Her blood was very potent, even from a distance. Here, it would be all too easy to slip up.

She was pale, deathly so. And, she was beautiful, too, even for a mere human. Even in sleep, it was easy to see the power and attraction she held over Edward.

She sighed, pale hands skimming across the dead leaf litter. "Edward," she murmured. Was it possible for her blood to call at me like this, in her voice? "Edward… no… don't belong with you… Jared… soulmate… security…"

She trailed off.

Was it possible to have this much of a desire to protect a human with all my might? A meaningless human, nothing to me, who I had only just laid eyes on?

_It's her frailness, that's all. A compulsion. She's fragile, that's all. It's you're humanity resurfacing. Ignore it, like you always do. _

So I ignored it.

Just to test my suspicions, I tried using my powers on Bella. I watched the cloud settle over her... and yet, nothing. She did not stir. The cloud retreated, back to me. She could not be influenced by me. I was powerless.

Though, not entirely.

Racing forward, I bent down and scooped her into my arms. Still, I did not breathe. I could feel her heart pulsing blood in my arms, and even though I did not have her scent in my nose, the desire for her blood was just as strong.

Where to now? Could I get back to Volterra while she slept? I doubted it. I didn't feel like swimming the Atlantic, nor running across America. Too long anyway, and she would awaken. Plane would be best. Jane always kept a private jet at Los Angeles… yes. That would do. As for the girl, sleeping pills tended to solve the more messy human cases that we became involved in, if we felt they deserved to feel no pain.

The forest was a blur of green and brown as I carried the human girl away.

* * *

That jet was not at all a happy scene.

For starters, the girl, Bella, didn't shut up with her sleep talking. Seriously, whenever I saw the dog next, I would rip out his throat, then Bella's, then Edward's. It would be so good not to have to hear her whining out their names every couple of seconds.

Secondly, just as a precaution, I had not breathed for about ten hours, and there was still about five to go to get to Rome. This was so uncomfortable, even after the god knows how long I'd been a vampire. To not have smell was… different, and I'd never gone that long. Darn human.

And, to top it all off, neither Jane nor Aro were answering their cells.

So I was having a pretty bad time of it, not that anyone cared. Who felt sorry for the pitiless, spiteful Volturi guard? Anyone… no. At least Jane got some sort of recognition, but maybe that was more fear than anything else. _She _thought it was respect. Blah!

With five hours to go, and even after the ten hours so far, I wasn't bored, not at all. I didn't get bored – I'd been on too many of these types of missions. _Go here, fight this, bring back this, break that head off_. I'd been sent to every continent in the whole, seen the sort of thing that mere humans will never know exists. After all, besides Aro and the other ancients, Jane and I were probably some of the oldest vampires.

Am I grateful? Hell no.

Two thousand years wasn't very long for someone that could live forever. Who knew how long my eternity was?

And yet… it was a long time. Long for someone like me. Without someone, a mate, I suppose, there wasn't much to look forward to. Blood sufficed some of the more… extremists amongst us. Jane and I made do with each other, very close as siblings, we were, and the allures of being with the Volturi.

But, all the same, I had plenty of time for everything.

Time enough for everything.

The frail girl was starting to get on my nerves. _Edward, Jared, I love you_. Pathetic, and rather disturbing. A vampire, and a werewolf, honestly. You'd think she would have better taste, at least concerning the werewolf. How did she stand the smell?

And did she know how good she smelled?

It was _very_ tempting to kill her now. Aro would understand – he'd been dripping with venom just listening to Edward's thoughts about the girl's scent. He'd be disappointed… but I'd get off with my head on. I was too precious to lose.

But so was this girl.

I fought the instincts within me, and I fought hard. _Friend, sort of, not really... okay cut that crap but she's not food._

Slowly, slower than they had for a long time, the hours passed. We were closing in on Rome. Jane had set up a private airstrip just outside of the capital, for our exclusive, extensive use.

Just before landing on the tarmac, I fed the girl more of the sleeping pills, just to be safe. It wouldn't be very pleasant, for her anyway, if she woke up between here and Volterra.

After I landed the plane (a pilot's license was another one of the many fake ID that we needed in this line of work) it was all too easy getting the girl from the plane into one of the many cars that we had waiting at the airstrip.

I snorted. A canary yellow Porsche. At least Jane had taste… and speed.

I rested the girl on the left backseat, strapping her in carefully. _Be safe, miss fragile._

It was very satisfactory to hear the purr of the car's engine when I turned the key. Almost as satisfying as driving down the highway at nearly 200 miles an hour. _That _was speed.

My cell beeped at me as we passed Grosseto.

"Yes?"

I heard laughter at the other end. "Alec! I apologise for not returning your calls before."

"That's okay."

Aro was impatient, cutting straight to business. "Have you got the girl?"

"Yes, untouched and in good condition."

Aro chuckled again. "I bet it was hard – she smells so good, eh?"

"Yes, master." I hoped my monotone would get him off the subject.

"Well, I thought I'd let you know that Jane arrived a few minutes ago, with that disgusting _dog_. How far away are you?"

"Just going past Grosseto."

I could imagine him nodding, calculating it all away in his head. "Very well… good work Alec. Hurry here, my patience is wearing thin."

_Click. _The line went dead.

* * *

**Bit of an insight into Alec here, I might develop his character a bit more soon.... hmmm....**

**And I still haven't figured out the pairing yet.**

**Oh, and BIG twist coming up (seriously, if you thought the Volturi was big, this is like off the scale!!!)**

**REVIEW!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	11. Dream

**Another load of chapters up, 'cause I'm feeling nice.**

**I'm sensing (or rather, Alice is telling me what she is seeing) that this will be a **_**long**_** story. I'm anticipating about 40-60 chapters, depending on the plot.**

**So, hurrah!**

**Inspirations:**

**Down to Earth – Justin Bieber**

**Her Diamonds – Rob Thomas**

**The Last Day On Earth – Kate Miller Heidke**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, but I do own this story and Equinox.**

Chapter Eleven: Dream

In my dreams, I was flying.

Up, in the clouds, because everything was blurry and tinged white. Time, nor time that had past, was evident. Forever could have been a minute, for all I knew and cared. Time wasn't high up on my priorities, even in my dreams.

In my dreams, I floated through the clouds with Edward and Jared.

There wasn't _anything_, no emotion or reasoning, just us three. Floating away, not a care present. It was too dreamlike to have a purpose, too far from reality. Just... us.

I knew it was a dream. Jared would have ripped Edward's head off by now, or vice-versa.

But, here in the clouds, they co existed without as much as a glance at each other. Their blurry faces were peaceful, though emotionless, and that was more than a dream come true.

In my dreams, I knew this wouldn't last. My subconscious wouldn't let me off that lightly.

The clouds shifted, Jared and Edward with them. I didn't feel any sort of need to follow them. I was too emotionless. Too calm. Was Jasper around? When I finally woke, would I find myself surrounded by Cullens?

I doubted that.

But, Edward had returned, striding through the clouds to my side. He belonged here, truly, an angel in his abode, complete with beautiful white wings and a golden halo, the exact same tone as his eyes.

I took a moment to realise that a few short months ago, this angel had actually been mine.

My angel stopped, staring at me with impossibly golden eyes.

"_Some things don't have to end."_

I gasped. My words, they were mine, yet they came from his mouth, in his beautiful velvet voice.

He closed his eyes now, and so did I.

_You promised me nothing reckless..._

His words meant nothing now; he was too far gone to sadden me. Heck, I was too far gone.

Edward.

Gone.

The two words seemed to go together so much these days that I'd grown used to associating them, as well as heart-break and loss.

In my dreams, I felt a tear running down my face, and wondered if this was in the dream or real.

When I opened my eyes, the world was black. Nothing moved, nothing existed, and, for a minute, I wondered if I existed. It was like being back in the clouds of my dreams, only blackness.

In a way, it was peaceful, even here.

No emotion, just... emptiness, nothingness.

In my dreams, I realised this was what death could look like.

* * *

"Edward... gone... Jared... love...gone... Edward."

She mumbled indistinctively and sighed, then continued with the endless chant. I grinded my teeth together in fury and tried not to break the steering wheel.

_Just ten minutes to go,_ I thought. _Ten minutes, then another few, and then, if you're lucky, you might get to be the one to kill her and her werewolf mate. Hold on there, Alec!_

So I waited.

The drive up to Volterra had grown boring over the years. The scenery hadn't changed much in the two thousand years that I'd lived here. The humans hadn't made much of an effort to restore Volterra's ancient beauty.

I liked it better like that. In some ways, the city in which we lived was a lot like us – unchanging, old, and full of mystery and intrigue. Not to mention it radiated power.

The road came to an intersection. Straight ahead, the road would continue for a kilometer then would snake through the streets of Volterra. To the left, the road would circle around the stone walls and arrive near the back entrance – our entrance.

I turned left.

Even now, after nearly seventeen hours of not breathing, I could still feel the burning scent from the girl. It wasn't like the awful desire that Edward had for her blood, no, it wasn't as potent for me, yet it was like nothing I'd ever come across. It was dangerous for me to be this close, dangerous for any of my kind.

Dangerous? Yes, this girl had the word printed across her face. Did she think she was immune to hurt?

Well, she was lucky at the very least. She hadn't died... yet.

With a sigh, I slammed on the brakes, and, in the same instant, unstrapped myself from the car, _flew_ out the door and did the same to the girl, hoisting her into my arms. She was warm to touch, and I could feel her blood pulsing. Her heart beat rhythmatically, which was good – she would need a strong heart if she wished to survive in our world.

She murmured again, shifting slightly. "Edward... is that you..."

_No, human, go to sleep. Seriously, it's better for all of us if you're unconscious._

There was a flurry of action behind me. Two vampires raced towards me.

"Alec, you're back!"

"Alec!"

I nodded a greeting. "Heidi, Demitri."

The beautiful black-haired woman smiled. "And you've bought back a snack. How thoughtful."

Demitri snarled. "Aro does not wish for any harm to come to the girl. She is... important... to him, and to us."

"For now." She snapped.

Demitri retorted back a string of words in Italian, which I followed easily, disgusted.

Heidi shrieked in rage, and ran back into the city.

Demitri grinned. "Well, that was entertaining. For a second there, I thought you might have to knock her out."

I shrugged. "Maybe I wanted her to get her claws into you."

He growled in responce, and muttered something again in Italian, then ran after Heidi.

Sheesh, _touchy_.

Honestly, those two were always at each other's throats, and anyone else's that got in the way of their constant arguments. Marcus seemed to be under the impression that deep down – _very _deep down – they had feelings for each other. For the sake of their sanities, and throats, they had better hurry up and act on those feelings.

I sighed heavily. "Let's get you to Aro." I muttered to the girl.


	12. The Volturi

**Lengthy chapter now, hope that's good.**

**Just finished watching New Moon on my laptop (thank goodness for modern pirating) so I got inspired. You'll find one of the scenes is a bit/lot similar to the movie. Sorry!**

**Inspirations:**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**Two for My Seconds – Operator Please**

**When It Rains - Paramore**

Chapter Twelve: The Volturi

Waking up alone is one of the worst things ever.

I didn't know where I was, or how I got there. It was like I had been asleep for a very long time. I was in a small, square room, with walls of stone. No windows. _Right, of course there's no windows, that would ruin the atmosphere._ Not to mention the jail cell theme that was going on.

Jared! The last thing I remember was the forest... then my dream... But what happened in between then and now? How had I gotten here? I missed Jared, a lot. Did he know where I was? Had he brought me here?

I reached into the pocket of my jeans for my cell, and grabbed emptiness. With a sickening feeling, I tried the other pocket.

Nothing.

Oh crap. This was bad. This was really really bad.

I turned a full circle of the room. No doors! How had I gotten in here?

I looked up. There! On the immensely high roof, maybe ten meters up, was a trap door. I felt somewhat relieved – at least there was a sort of exit. Though, I doubted I _could_ reach it.

Slumping back on the floor, I tried not to cry.

"I'll get out of here," I whispered desperately. "I'll find a way."

And then, there was a flash of light from above, like the trap door had been opened, and a small thud echoed around the room behind me.

Slowly, with my heart racing, I turned around.

I gasped.

It was a vampire.

A pale skinned, breath-takingly beautiful vampire. He was young, maybe nineteen or younger, and had bright crimson eyes. He wore black non-descriptent clothes, which had an older origin feel to them. Apart from being very skinny, tall and gorgeous, there was something different about him, something I couldn't put my finger on.

_Oh yeah._ My eyes were drawn to his, which were staring right at me, unblinking. Two crimson spheres, blood red moons.

This guy was dangerous. He killed to survive.

"Bella," he said in silky tones. It was neither a question nor a statement, yet it felt appropriate to respond.

"Um, yes?" _How on earth do you know me???_

He smiled gently. "Please, do not be afraid. I mean no harm to you."

Darn, I must have looked afraid. I wasn't, was I?

He shook his head. "Oh, please excuse my rude behaviour. I am Alec."

I smiled weakly. "Uh, hi."

"And, just in case you were wondering, you're in Italy at the moment. Volterra, to be precise. Now, you may not have heard of my coven before, but I belong to a group called-"

"The Volturi?" I squeaked. My mind was racing. Where was that memory from? The other life...

_"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." He rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious. "But I wasn't sure how to __do __it–I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."_

_I didn't want to believe he was serious, but his golden eyes were brooding, focused on something far away in the distance as he contemplated ways to end his own life. Abruptly, I was furious._

_"What is a __Volturi__?" I demanded._

_"The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America–do you remember the story?"_

_"Of course I remember."_

_I would never forget the first time I'd gone to his home, the huge white mansion buried deep in the forest beside the river, or the room where Carlisle–Edward's father in so many real ways–kept a wall of paintings that illustrated his personal history. The most vivid, most wildly colourful canvas there, the largest, was from Carlisle's time in Italy. Of course I remembered the calm quartet of men, each with the exquisite face of a seraph, painted into the highest balcony overlooking the swirling mayhem of colour. Though the painting was centuries old, Carlisle–the blond angel–remained unchanged. And I remembered the three others, Carlisle's early acquaintances. Edward had never used the name __Volturi __for the beautiful trio, two black-haired, one snow white. He'd called them Aro, Caius, and Marcus, nighttime patrons of the arts…_

_"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi," Edward went on, interrupting ray reverie. "Not unless you want to die–or whatever it is we do."_

Alec looked relieved. "So you know of us?"

"Only the basics."

He chuckled, as if at some previous joke. He had a beautiful laugh, the sound of music. Better than Edward's. Almost as good as Jared's. "Then that's all you need to know."

He stared at me again, piercing red eyes locked on mine. What did he hope to see? How did he know me?

"Aro will be waiting," he muttered after a minute.

I gulped. It seemed I would be meeting the royalty.

"Do not be afraid," he repeated soothingly. "We will not harm you."

"I'm not afraid." I said, surprised at how strong my voice sounded, compared to my pathetic attaempts at talking before.

"Good." He held out a black-clad arm. "Allow me, please."

I made no effort to move.

"Bella," he said calmly. "I am not going to hurt you. My master just wishes to have a word with you. Please, do not make me use force." His crimson eyes pleaded with me, and I couldn't help but comply.

Huffly, I stalked across the room, tripping on the uneven stone floor. I was sent sprawling into Alec's arms. He stiffened, and pinched his nose.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry," I apologised unhelpfully.

He lowered his arm and exhaled slowly. "No, no, do not be sorry. I just wasn't expecting..."

"Oh..."

He caught both my arms, pinning them to my sides. "You do smell so appealing." His red eyes were careful, unsure.

"I'm... sorry?"

He shook his head again. "Do not apologise. It was a compliment."

I did not have time to respond, as he flipped me into his arms – which were mercifully covered by his thick black coat so I didn't feel cold – and scaled the walls, jumping gracefully through the opening in the roof.

We were now in a small room, a mirror image of the one below, save this one had a door.

He set me down gently on my feet. "Follow me," he commanded. He grinned, flashing that angelic little smile again. "And Bella?" He said with humour.

"Yes?"

"Try not to trip over again."

* * *

It was a throne room, that was the only way to describe it.

I wouldn't have been surprised if Prince Charming came strolling through the mahogany doors, or if Sleeping Beauty was locked away through one of the rabbit's-burrow halls. The castle radiated power and age, and it was only now that I realised that this was truly at the heart of all the Volturi.

Alec had stopped me before we entered the room.

"Remember," he whispered. "Do not offend any of my masters. They are not as, uh, forgiving, you see, or as patient as me."

He had led me into the chamber, and that was the first time I saw the Volturi leaders.

The three were seated on thrones, like kings, and wore the same style of clothing that Alec wore. Two had brown-black hair, the last was pale blonde. Their skin, pale, as usual, had an unusual papery texture to it, as if somehow their age showed. And, though they ranged in shape and age, they all had the same, crimson eyes with an almost milky iris.

As well as the three leaders, other vampires circled the room. Like Alec and the three leaders, they all had crimson eyes and deathly pale skin, but most of the similarities ended there. The three males were complete opposites – one was dark haired and huge, the second was tall, wiry and blonde, and the last was short and red-headed. The older female must have been in her twenties, and she was breathtakingly beautiful – she could have been Rosalie's evil twin. She was thin, tall, and had a stream of jet black hair that framed her perfect face. The other was much younger, and had the same sort of angelic features as Alec, only more feminine. Was she related to him, a sister?

It was now that I realised that this was, besides the Cullens, the most civilised coven in the world.

"Ah!" The one seated in the middle stood up and strode toward Alec and I. "Alec, you're back, and you have dear Bella with you! Good, good, excellent work." He halted in front of Alec, and grasped his hand.

"I have the ability to read thoughts," he explained to me after a moment, without taking his eyes off Alec's hand. "Right now, I can read every thought that Alec has ever had."

I didn't know what to say.

"So now you know everything," muttered Alec.

"Hm..." Aro was deep in thought while Alec joined the younger female in the room. Standing next to each other, they were two angels, identically beautiful.

Aro's head snapped up. "You seem to be immune to Alec's powers, but, I wonder..."

"If I can't use my powers on her, I doubt you will be able to." Alec muttered darkly.

The old vampire took no notice of him. He was eyeing me now, like a farmer inspecting his prize cattle. He was power hungry, desperate for anything to boost his collection. With a jolt of surprise, I realise _I _could be of interest to him. _Me_!

"Do not be afraid," he murmured, and, with a darting motion, grabbed both of my hands dangling by my sides and held them with his. His eyes closed in concentration.

Oh, right, he was reading my thoughts.

_Well, uh, if you can hear me, um... hi?_

"Interesting... I see nothing."

Aro's face was full of dismay as his powers did not work on me. _Yes!_ He stepped back and around, facing his brothers on their thrones.

So, my weird little glitch had beaten Aro. There's something different.

"I wonder if... let us see if she is immune to all our powers," he mused. "Shall we, Jane?"

I turned to Alec and Jane, standing a few meters to my left. They were twins, so almost identical, only Jane's face was twisted with power, while Alec's was subtly calmer.

In the same moment, like they had perfectly choreographed this scene, they glanced in my direction. Jane's eyes were fierce, much redder than Alecs', and bordered with thick midnight black lashes. Forget angels, Jane was more like a demon.

"Go ahead, my dear," said Aro, intrigued.

Behind him, the other two rulers leaned forward on their thrones, as if their hawk-like sight was betraying them.

Jane smiled slightly. "This may hurt just a little." She called, poison dripping from every word.

I steadied myself, preparing for whatever came my way.

I felt nothing.

Jane's eyes grew wide, concentrating deeply. Still... I felt nothing. Slowly, her smile faded from her face, an she frowned angrily.

"Argh!" She let out a shriek of frustration, and turned her gaze to the other vampires behind her. Till shrieking, she walked out.

_Temper, much?_

Aro let out a burst of laughter, clapping his hands together like a ten year old. "Remarkable," he commented happily. "She confounds us all." And, for my benefit, "Jane has the ability to inflict pain upon someone, though, it seems, it muct be purely mental, and illusion. She can't hurt you... mentally, at least."

His hands dropped. "So, what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you are going to do, Aro."

Marcus's raspy voice startled me. I'd never heard a vampire sound so... old. He was the first vampire I'd ever met that had shown any sort of incling into his age.

"She knows too much," Caius said, the youngest-looking of the three. "She's a liability."

"Kill her," the black-haired Rosalie-like one suggested menacingly. "Or change her, if you're interested in her powers." From her voice, I could tell she would be more than happy to carry out the first part of her suggestion.

Aro nodded, deep in thought.

"And what of the werewolf?" Alec asked.

Aro scowled. "It's not one of the Children of the Moon," he said. "Just a shapeshifter." His eyes met mine. _What?!_

Caius stood. "What of this, Aro?"

"They were transformed to their wolf-shape in the middle of the day, brother. And there was a whole pack. These are not the beasts you had us hunt for centuries ago, Caius."

The white-haired vampire pursed his lip. "So we'll set him... free?"

_Yes, let Jared go!_ I was suddenly able to think again. One of us might as well escape. I'd rather die – or worse – than let anything happen to Jared. This was my fault, my old connection to the immortal's world, and I'd dragged Jared down with me. That wasn't fair. He always had to protect me, because I was so in need of protecting. Now, I could finally return the favour.

"I suppose," Aro replied, eyes still hovering on me. "Get Sable to take a look at him though, and the same with the rest of them."

"Will it work?" Caius implored.

"She's never failed us before."

Aro sensed my confusion. "Dear Sable can make someone forget certain parts of their memory, and change their thoughts."

"Oh," was all I could say.

So Jared would have to forget me to be free of certain death. I could live with that. Whatever kept him alive. I'd do it, same as he would for me.

Caius nodded curtly at one of the vampires at the door, signalling them out, probably to get the Sable one.

And then, the attention was back on me.

"So," Aro began. "What shall we do...?" He sighed dramatically. "I suppose there's no point keeping you human, and you do smell so appealling."

He looked away, bored. "Felix?"

The big vampire stepped up. "Master." Booming echoes rung around the room. Would that be the last sound I ever heard?

_For Jared, for Jared. Let him be okay._

_And Edward, let him be okay too. _Sure, he dragged me into this mess, unaware though, but there was still the love there. One sided, but enough. I was divided, and it seemed Aro would be taking care of that. Well, Felix would.

Should I have any last words? No, die silent. Be brave.

I was going to die.

Sure, I'd thought this many times over, but now, it was ineviable. My luck had finally run out.

I stepped forward and calmly awaited my death.

* * *

**Wow! BIG LONG chapter!!!**

**Poor Bella. I can only imagine what she's going through... oh yeah. I'm making her do this. Aren't I cruel?**

**It's a hard life being an author. So many characters to hurt, so many characters ready to kill you. Ouch.**

**Yep, i'm gonna say it... **

**REVIEW!!**

**ReViEw!**

**rEvIeW!**

**review!**

**...**

**Thanks, and keep reading,**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	13. End of Story

**Sorry, I know I'm not one to stretch out a cliffhanger… but it felt right. I'm sorry. Let's see how those werewolves are going, shall we?**

**Don't judge this chapter by it's name, trust me.**

**No inspirations, this one is entirely me.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any bit of the Twilight Saga… but I do own a mountain of holiday homework =(**

Chapter Thirteen: End of Story

"Jared?"

"Seth?!"

"Yeah, it's me! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think."

"Do you feel weird, too?"

"Yeah. It's like a headache, but it doesn't hurt, you know?"

"Uh, something like that. Like when I try to think I can't. I can't remember like _anything._ Did you like _just_ wake up?"

"Yeah. And yesterday we were hunting for leeches, and we caught them, remember."

Seth gasped into the phone. "Woah, trippy man. I think I do, sorta..."

I was confused. "So why are you calling?"

A paused. "Uh... I actually don't know."

I rolled my eyes and hung the phone up. Seth was as weird as you could get. But he was right about the headache thing. And trying to remember stuff. Man, my head hurt. Everything from the hunt was fuzzy. We had caught the leeches, hadn't we?

Sighing, I picked the phone up and dialled a much abused number.

_Ring. _"Hello?"

"Sam!"

"Jared!"

"Uh, I know this is gonna sound a little crazy-"

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's been calling all morning. I'm having an emergency pack meeting in five. We'll discuss everything then."

"Good."

"You might as well get a head-start. I'll call everyone to that clearing near the river."

"'Kay, gotcha."

"Bye."

I was already sprinting.

Thank god my house backed onto the woods. I raced outside, phasing as soon as I was in the trees. It felt good to be in my wolf form, safe, comforting.

_Anyone there?_

_Jared!_ Jacob, damn. I was hoping for Sam, or Paul. Now I'd probably end up loosing my temper again.

Wait, why didn't I want to talk to Jacob?

I couldn't remember...

_Anything new?_ Jacob was curious. He must have been on patrol last night. Weird.

_Pack meeting._

_Oh. _He dove into my mind, dragging up the conversations with Seth and Sam. _Oh. Oh!_

_Yep._

_To the clearing, then?_ He was already miles ahead of me – he'd reach the spot in a matter of minutes.

A ripple of vibrations in the air to my east. Someone, mabye more, had phased.

_Hey guys!_

_Sup?_

Collin and Brady, the youngsters. Sam had called them first – it seemed they were practically living together these days. The two were inseparable.

I ran parallel with them as we followed Jacob. The two struggled to keep up – they weren't nearly as fast or strong as us older wolves. However, they made up for it in their hearing, which was twice as better as any one of us.

Another couple of phases, to the south. I was unsure at first just listening – we were crossing the river now.

_Sam here yet?_ Paul sounded tired, but we all were. Naturally, he was the only grumpy one.

_No, not yet._

_We'll take the earlier crossing,_ Seth and Leah called.

Two more phases – Embry and Quil.

_Sam's right behind us, guys. _

_Thanks, Quil._

Jacob paced nervously in the clearing, waiting for us to arrive. I was there only a minute after Sam phased. Collin and Brady were after me, then Seth and Leah, followed by Quil and Embry. Paul strode in with Sam. We were all assembled, and for some reason, it felt like deja vu.

_Right, guys._ Sam boomed, even in his wolf form. _Quiet!_

The double timbre of the Alpha's command rung in our ears. It was dead silent.

_Okay, I know a lot of you have been confused around yesterday, so we're here to clarrify._

_We caught the leeches,_ Paul muttered. _And we destroyed them. End of story._

_It doesn't feel like that,_ mused Seth. _I mean, it's like when I look back at yesterday, it's all blurry. _

I was confused. I scanned through Seth's head, but it was just like he said. His memories were blurry around the edges, a bit odd. It was like the memories weren't compatible with him or something, like his mind couldn't fully read them.

Weird.

Sam had done the same. _Hm... is everyone else like this?_

_Yep._

_Yeah._

_Somethin' like that._

_Oh. Well, uh, um, this is weird..._

_No kidding, Alpha._ Paul's somewhat non-existant patience was fading, at an alarming rate. _This sucks._

_Hm..._

This was weird. Real weird.

I don't know if it was just the fuzzy sort of memories, but it seemed like it was more than just yesterday that was blurred. Like certain days, certain moments had been blurred like all of yesterday.

Beside me, Jacob was paying a bit too much attention to me. _Weird, man_, he thought. _You're right though._

He went through my memories, scanning them in one rapid minute. I winced at some – my experiences, my thoughts, laid out there, for the whole pack to see.

_Cut the whining, Jared._ Paul's mood was obviously contagious – he'd infected Leah with the same, annoying, nasal mental voice.

_Can it, Leah._ I retaliated. _For once, just shut it and try to use the thing called _silence_._

_Enough, Jared. _It annoyed Sam to have to leave my memories to stop our verbal wars.

_Sorry, Sam._

_Yeah. _Leah was still bitter. _Apologies to his Alpha highness._

_Leah!_

* * *

**No more from the pack for a while, sorry!**

**Next chapter up... now!**

**Read on!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	14. Join Us

**So it begins...**

**MAJOR chapter. This is a BIG part of the story.**

**Inspirations:**

**If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback **

**One Step Closer - Short Stack**

**Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. Deal with it.**

Chapter Fourteen: Join Us

Life is hard.

Death is easy, peaceful.

I've had many close shaves with death over my nineteen years, most my fault. Though death seemed to follow me around like a stray dog. I couldn't shake it, no matter how hard I tried.

And, within the last year, I'd been stupid enough to bring myself even closer to death. So close, I could smell it.

Death smelled sickly sweet, vampire-like.

Felix, the big one, grinned as he approached me.

I closed my eyes, like the coward I was.

Death wasn't that peaceful.

"No!"

There was a rush of wind over my face, and an awful crunching sound. All the vampires within the room were snarlling, the voice of angels. Someone called out in a foreign language, sounding like a command. I didn't have a hope in hell in understanding it.

I opened my eyes. The room was empty, save three vampires.

Aro stared at me with huge, milky red eyes.

Felix was lying back-down on the marble floor, cracks spreading out from under him. His eyes were clouded and unfocused, his eyeballs rolling around in their sockets wildly.

But, to my utter surprise, Alec stood calmly in front of him, studying me like Aro, only with less-aged eyes.

"Interesting." Aro's voice held no emotion. "Very... intriguing." He turned tol Alec. "I guess I can only ask why?"

Alec shrugged. "She is too valuable."

Naturally, this didn't seem to be enough for the Volturi leader. Expectatly placing his palm outwards, he glanced at Alec, and then me._ Why would he save her?, _ the look seemed to say._ What is her significance?_

Alec didn't move an inch.

"I'm waiting," Aro growlled.

Almost reluctatly, though I had no idea why, he walked over and placed his palm on his master's.

"Oh...!!"

* * *

It could have been worse. Real worse.

At least they didn't send me back to my jailcell/ dungeon/ room. At least I wasn't killed immediately after Aro and Alec left the room, leaving a very much annoyed Felix to watch over me. At least I knew that Jared had gotten away safely – Felix enjoyed his taunting. At least one of us would somehow 'survive'.

I had no idea what they had planned for me, and I think they didn't either. Things had been... different, weirder than usual.

It was obvious they didn't like me. The members of the guard made that pretty clear by their loathing glances and whispering. "Filthy human", "dog girl" and "the stench" were just some of the derogative terms they'd adopted to use when I had passed them on the way to my new room. I guessed they were the vampire equivalents to freak, nerd and nigel.

It could have been worse, right?

Oh, it could get worse.

That's what I thought as I slipped on the _thing_ – the title I'd been using for the ridiculously silly garment they'd given me to wear for tonight. "You'll be dining with m'lords tonight," the vampire had told me, a heart-shatteringly beautiful brunnette with perfect waist-length ringlets and a high-class English accent. "So get dressed. You need to be half-way presentable."

After I'd managed to fit into the stupid dress, she studied my hair with critical red eyes, then led me out of my new room – I'd been assigned a new suite away from the jailcell.

"Here," she said, stopping outside an ornate set of doors – Victorian, I was sure. Man, these vampires didn't settle for simple unauthentic second best.

Nervously – though I wasn't sure why – I patted down my hair, and gave up quickly.

"Go in," the vampire hissed. "Our masters are waiting."

I pulled at the doorhandles, creaking the doors open.

There were fifteen or so vampires seated in the room, all waiting for me. At the head of the table, naturally, was Aro, with Marcus to the left and Caius to the right. Next was Alec and Jane, sitting opposite each other, then Felix. There was also the blonde haired male and the beautiful black-haired female. I didn't recognise any others.

"Bella!" Aro stood as I entered. The rest followed, grudgingly. "How lovely to see you!"

Biting back an insult, I smiled awkquardly. I wasn't up to date with vampire dinnertable ettique.

"Sit," he said, sounding more like a command than a request.

I saw now they had left a place for me – in between Jane and the head of the table. Great.

Slowly, I walked across the room to my place, cursing myself whenever I tripped on the wooden floor. Aro watched on, bemused.

I took my place, and all eyes were still on me. I looked down, embarrassed.

Aro chuckled. "Please, don't let Bella feel so uncomfortable. We are all friends here."

It wasn't a command, and it certain didn't sound like one, but immediately,conversations broke out down the table. Did Aro have this much of a hold over them? How could they respect someone this much? It was hard for me to believe that the reason, way back, for all of this was to keep the law. Maybe my perceptions of vampire lifestyles were a bit out of wack.

"Dinner, Bella?" Aro said/commanded.

"Uh, sure." I tried to sound normal, but the curiousity was there.

He gestured to a menu looking square of red paper on the table in front of me. "You'll find we have a lot to choose from."

Jane leaned over to me, smiling menacingly. "My favourite is Greek, but the French choices are pretty good too."

Jane being nice? What was going on here? "Uh, thanks, Jane."

Her smile widened. "The O negative is to die for."

I nearly choked, turning to Aro. A smile danced around on his lips, taunting me.

"You're making me drink _blood?_"

He laughed at my hysterics. "Silly girl. Jane is just stirring you. You'll find it's all human food for you. I had Chelsea cook for you – she used to be a chef here in Volterra, you see. The blood menu is what we have. I do like being a bit more civilised when we have guests."

I quickly emerged myself in the menu. _Caviar_? Wow.

"We only want the best for you." Aro murmured.

I couldn't take it anymore. The suspence of not knowing _anything_ was killing me.

"Why?" I asked simply, keeping my voice low and collected. "What's the point of all this? Why are you so interested in me?"

Aro didn't pause. "Because you are totally unique, Bella. There's no one else that we've come across in three thousand years with anything like the powers you possess. Sure, we've found humans able to wield some small portion of their extra ability, but nothing on this level. And you don't even realise you can use your powers. Imagine this as a vampire – you would be totally immune to most of us. If we could teach you to fight properly, you could be unstoppable!"

Everything was silent now – the Volturi all watched me with expectant eyes.

"So, what do you say?" Aro smiled encouragingly. "Will you join us, Bella? Will you join the Volturi?"

* * *

**Another cliffy? What's happening to me???**

**Next chapter up whenever I feel like it. You know the drill. Review enough, and there will be chapters. Like magic... no, not really.**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	15. Just to See Her

**Sorry for the huge wait, again, I apologise.**

**So, here's a heap of chapters to make up for not uploading!**

**And, by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm an Auzzie, so it's Boxing Day today, at about 6:30, but I'm guessing that you Americans and whatever are just starting to unwrap the presents. **

**I got an iTouch (yay!!).**

**Inspirations:**

**Liar (It Takes One to Know One – Taking Back Sunday**

**She's Got A Boyfriend Now – Boys Like Girls**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a stack of Christmas presents!!**

Chapter Fifteen: Just to See Her

"Will you join us, Bella? Will you join the Volturi?"

The girl blushed and stuttered for a moment. "Me? But I... um... oh..."

Jane glanced over at me and rolled her eyes. Faintly, so that only she could see, I nodded and pulled a face.

Aro smiled again. "Oh, forgive me, my dear. I shouldn't expect an answer straight away like this. You need time to think, my dear."

Bella looked away. "Perhaps, could I have dinner in my room?"

"Of course, whatever it is you wish." He gestured to me. "Alec will take you back." _And Alec will also guard the human for the rest of the day in case she tries anything funny._

"This way." I stood up and walked out the hall. Chelsea met me at the door and gave me a plate of disgusting human food. It didn't look anything like appealing to me, but behind me, Bella's stomach rumbled appreciatively.

Speaking of appealing...

I kept walking, keeping my distance from her. Her scent seemed to be even more mouth watering than the first time. In the hall, it had been bearable, though Aro had taken extra precautions and placed air vents very carefully in the room, directing her smell to the wall and not to any of us.

Turning the corner, I stopped outside her door. I hesitated. Do I go in and watch her eat? I was repulsed by that. Being that close to her again wouldn't be pleasant.

I sighed and opened the door. Aro had given her one of the better suites. It had a main chamber and three separate rooms – bedroom, bathroom and wardrobe. The walls were red-maroon, with black, maroon and white furniture.

"Do you want dinner now?" I called over my shoulder.

The girl bee lined for the bedroom. "After I get dressed."

Wasn't she already dressed?

She emerged a minute later, wearing the same clothes that she arrived in. In her arms was the dress that Evanlyn had given her. "Got a bin around here?" She asked, grimacing at the dress.

She left it on the table an hungrily grabbed at the plate of food, devouring it quickly. I watched her, mildly reproachful. Humans were odd creatures, though none seemed to be anything like this one.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking over at me. I'd assumed a guard position, standing near the door, as far away from her as possible. "Would you like some?"

My lip curled in a smile. "I'm eating later. Heidi's bringing some snacks in tonight."

The girl looked away, realising what I meant. It was rather funny just how much each of our eating habits disgusted the other.

"Don't you have any feelings?" She muttered, angry. "Don't you care about... people?"

"We don't hide what we are," I said dryly. "Unlike your precious Cullens. We don't colour our eyes gold and pretend to be something we're not."

"So you're proud to be a murderer?"

"Yep."

"Urgh." She stood up and stormed off to her bedroom, frustrated. Oh well. I wasn't going to be her best friend just because she was weaker than anyone here. I wasn't going to hold her hand and tell her lies. This was how _real_ vampires were. Obviously, she expected us all to be like the 'perfect' Cullens.

She expected wrong.

Sighing, I made my way over to the couch and flopped down. The remote lay on the arm rest, and I flicked it on. There was nothing on – just sports and news.

I contented myself with watching some English championship game. Soccer, I think. Manchester was winning, but I didn't care. Sport sucked, especially when you were better than the whole team put together.

It was a good thing I was so bored. I almost didn't hear him sneak in.

I leaped up from the lounge and pounced on the intruder, knocking him out the opened door and into the corridor. The door slammed closed behind us – I must have accidentally kicked it. He snarled viciously, unable to get out of my iron grip. It was too easy, and I didn't even need to use my powers.

"Alec," he spat. "Let. Me. Go."

I growled and reluctantly stood up, crouching low against the door in case he tried to get in again.

"Edward, leave!" I warned furiously.

"I just want to see her."

"Aro has forbidden this!"

"Screw Aro. He's already planning to backstab me and turn her himself."

"Aro wouldn't break his word. His word is the law."

"He is the law!" Edward shouted exasperatedly. "He has more power than he should. I just want to see Bella, is that so much to ask?"

But before I could respond, he doubled over and shrieked in pain, crumpling to the ground. He shook uncontrollably, writhing in pain. Jane stood behind him, expressionless as he moaned.

"I heard a bit of a disturbance." My sister said. "So I came to see what it was about." She glared at Edward, causing a new round of shrieking. "But it seems you have it under control. Still, you know just how much I like to hear them scream..."

I grinned. "Very good. Should we tell Aro?"

She nodded. "He trusted Edward enough to stay low. Apparently, he is wrong."

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as she burned Edward again.

"Up!" She barked, and Edward hastily stood. "Follow me!" She marched off, like an army sergeant, which Edward nervously on her heels. It felt so satisfying to hear him scream, watch him writher in pain. So out of character... so good...

Behind me, the door opened. Bella stuck her head out, her hair still messy from sleep. "Wha... what was that?" She asked tiredly.

"Just... dinner arriving."

She scowled and retreated back to her bedroom. I heard the door slam. How childish.

Now, off for some unfinished business.

* * *

"Hello, Alec."

"Edward."

The golden eyed vampire looked away. "Please?" He asked. "Just for a minute? I just need to know that she is okay."

"Oh, well, let me think about it..." _No._

He growled. "Go get disembowelled."

"It can be arranged, for your head though."

He sighed. "Why are you here, Alec?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Who actually knows why were are here, able to live forever. Sure, some might say God, but that doesn't explain _our_ existence-"

"-I mean, why are you here in this _dungeon_?"

I smiled innocently. "Oh, just come to gloat. Hope you don't mind."

This was too easy. He was keeping his cool now, but he'd snap soon enough. I had something to use against him – his precious human girl. And, when he snapped, all I needed was a single finger touching me, and I had permission to snap his head off.

Edward growled again. "If that's all you're here to do, I suggest you leave. I do _not_ plan on loosing it again."

_Well, that's a shame. I was looking forward to snapping off your head._

"I'd better get back to the human girl." I said. "I hope I don't lose it myself. She does smell so appealing. Honestly, how did you do it?"

But he wasn't going to fall for my taunting – he was too smart, too aware of what I had planned. Curse his abilities. That must have been the only thing keeping him alive, otherwise Aro would have had his head off by now. The moaning, the arrogant attitude, it was driving us all crazy. And the Bella girl only made it worse by being so close. _She doesn't want you, Edward. She loves the dog boy._

He stared at me with pained golden eyes as I exited his newly assigned room – the dungeons. I paused as I passed his new guards – Aro's request, as well as my own. "Don't let him out."

He nodded, already losing interest. "Whatever."


	16. Echoes

**Okay, just a heap of uploads now, so I'll keep it short 'n' sweet. **

**Inspirations:**

**Five Minutes to Midnight – Boys Like Girls**

**There's a Class for This – Cute Is What We Aim For**

**White Horse – Taylor Swift**

Chapter Sixteen: Echoes

_I was in the forest again, the forest where I always was in my dreams. Everything was green and brown, light, near the edge of the trees. Near the beach. _

"_Hello?" I called out. My words echoed around the silent trees, bouncing back at me. "Hello... ello... lo..."_

"_Anyone?"_

"_Anyone... one... one..."_

_I quickly strode through the trees, away from the darker middle of the forest. It got lighter and less dense, and suddenly, I was in a meadow._

_The meadow._

_Our meadow._

_He stood, looking at me, on the opposite edge of the meadow. The sun was out, like it always was when I dreamt of this place, and his skin glittered diamond-like. Gold eyes, usually careful and concerned, were pained and wild._

_Suddenly, he was next to me._

"_I thought you loved me," he said, calmly now. "I thought we belonged together." A single tear rolled down his face, gold, like his eyes._

_But he was disappearing. No – I was. I was moving away, back into the woods. _

"_Bella!" He called. "Come back!"_

_But now, I was flying so fast through the woods, and he was gone. Trees blurred past me, and it was getting darker again._

_The scene changed. I was on the cliffs, at the spot where the pack always jumped from – the top. My toes hung over the edge of the drop, and I could feel the wind tousling my hair. It whipped the back of my neck, stinging slightly._

"_Bella!"_

_Jared! He was in the water below, swimming against the waves. No, he was drowning – the waves were huge. He ducked under them, barely staying afloat._

"_Bella, help me!_

_I watched in horror, unable to take my eyes off him, nor my feet from the cliff. I couldn't move, I couldn't help him. I could only watch him drown below me. "Jared! Jared!"_

_Alec stood beside me, crimson eyes reproachful._

Miraculously, I woke up silently and quickly.

It was completely pitch black, and I was in a large, comfortable bed. Huh? Where was I?

Oh yeah. Volterra.

That dream had been so real... so terrifying. Worse than my usual ones. It was all my 'normal' nightmares put together – the meadow, the forest, Edward. The cliffs was a new addition, as was Alec.

Speaking of that particular vampire...

I wasn't alone in the darkness.

"Spying on me?" I whispered.

"A bit hard to ignore you when you don't shut up. Honestly, you talk more in your sleep than when you're conscious."

A light flicked on. Alec stood near the open window – the source of the light. It was morning outside, grey skies looming threateningly overhead. Great – the Forks' weather had followed me here.

"Up, Sleepy."

"I think I'm more of a Sleeping Beauty."

He chuckled quietly. "No frogs here, I'm afraid. Though France isn't that far away."

"I think you'll find that's Cinderella. It's the Prince that saves Sleeping Beauty."

"I hope you don't expect me to plant a kiss on you, if that's what you're implying."

I scowled and pulled the covers off. I was still wearing the same clothes as last night – I must have fallen asleep.

He pursed his lips as he scrutinised my clothing. "You'll need new clothes," he muttered. "We can't have you walking around looking like _that_."

"Looking like _what_?"

"Like a human." He smiled coldly. "I'll get Evanlyn to fetch you some proper attire."

"I haven't had my beauty sleep," I complained tiredly. He laughed at this.

"Too bad you're so ugly, because the sleep is doing nothing for you." He winked and exited my room.

I flopped back on the bed. Bickering with Alec wasn't how I intended on spending every day for the next who knows how long. He always had a comeback, probably from centuries of experience. And it wasn't like I could leave when I'd had enough. One move against the Volturi, and it was over for Jared.

I wasn't here as a hostage, but I was here under duress. _Great._

Evanlyn burst into the room, her perfect brown ringlets bouncing like springs. "Get up," she commanded. "And get dressed." She threw a pile of clothes on top of me.

"Can't I have a shower first?"

She pursued her lips. "Fine."

She took my arm and guided me out of the bedroom, through the small hallway before the main chamber and into the bathroom. She gestured to the shower. "Hurry up, then."

I glared at her. "I need a towel... and some privacy." My voice seemed utterly insignificant compared to her flawless English accent.

Evanlyn snarled. "I'll leave a towel and your clothes at the door." Boy, if looks could kill...

She turned and sped out, vampire speed. There was a small thud a second later – today's clothes, folded on top of a fluffy white towel had landed neatly in the doorway. Quickly, I scooped them up and placed them gingerly on the vanity, kicking the door shut behind me and snapping the lock on. I inspected the clothes. Ergh, silk. It was a dress, without a doubt, though it wasn't as... big... as last night's.

I shook my head. I would deal with the dress later.

Taking as much time as I could, I stripped off my clothes and let the hot water run. Someone had stocked the shelves last night with shampoos and soap. I selected one of each, massaging the shampoo into my hair and the soap into my skin. Ah, that was better! It was so good to have a human moment, to feel refreshed.

Twenty minutes later, after my fingers had pruned up and my skin was red from the hot water, I finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around myself, and poked around in the vanity's cupboards. I hunted up a hair dryer and a straightener – leading brands, obviously.

Half an hour later, with perfectly dry, straight hair, I knew the time had come.

With much disgust, I pulled the dress on. It was indigo coloured silk that skimmed just above my knees – _great_. At least I'd thought to shave my legs. It was a V-neck that probably was a bit more revealing than I liked, but, I had to admit, I did look good in it.

Crap. They were brain-washing me, subtlety but carefully. Turning my thoughts using a _dress._

Or maybe I was just a little cabin-crazy.

Evanlyn opened the door and stepped in, wielding a very large make-up bag. I eyed it nervously, afraid of what she was thinking.

"Sit," she commanded, pulling a chair out from nowhere and placing it in front of the vanity mirror. Hastily, I sat. _Please, let it be quick._

She smiled, quite evilly.

"Make-up time!"


	17. Set In Stone

**Just a quick chapter, from Aro's point of view. Just to get a different perspective, that's all.**

**Eww. Didn't like writing this chapter. Aro's too… evil. Bleh.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Seventeen: Set in Stone

"Do stop pacing, Alec, you're getting on my nerves."

The boy didn't look up, continuing with his endless marching up and down the chamber.

I sighed. At least things hadn't been _that_ boring recently – quite the opposite, in fact. Dear Bella attracted excitement, and danger in turn. If only she _knew_.

Inwardly, I smiled. Oh, there were things that she should know. Things that she would, in time.

There were four things, four absolute, set in stone events that would happen, very soon. And she was the centre to all of them.

Firstly, she would become a vampire. This was set in my mind. It _would _happen, whether she wanted it or not. The power she had, that infallible ability of hers to block any mental offence, it was too valuable to lose.

Second, our guard needed a new addition, and she would fill the position. With that power at our side, we would be unstoppable. Physical assaults were nothing, if we could get her trained.

Thirdly, Bella would destroy the Cullens. They were too powerful, to rebellious of us. This would be her first mission. And she would do this – one mention of the dogs and the girl would do anything to protect them.

And fourthly, she would be Alec's.

Neither of them realised it. No one suspected a thing. But, slowly, even if he didn't know it, Alec was falling for the strange human girl. His stopping of Felix confirmed it all in my head. I suppose I was happy for my young acquaintance. Him and Jane were like the children I never had, and I didn't like how they hadn't found mates after almost two thousand years. Well, Jane I understood – too independent. But Alec, no, he needed someone.

And Bella would be that someone.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

He sighed. "I know you too well, friend. You're worried about me, aren't you?"

I smiled gently. "Just a little." Would it be pushing it to bring up the mate subject? "Actually, well, I was wondering if you've given any thought to finding a mate?"

"Oh, um, not really. It doesn't bother me that much."

But his voice gave it all away.

Alec was lonely, it was as simple as that. He'd been alone for close to two thousand years. For an immortal, that was a mere day in their forever-spanning life, but alone...

Yes. Alec would have a mate.

Bella would be his.

I would see to it.

* * *

**Don't forget to RnR! (not rest and relaxation, although it is the holidays!)**


	18. Vampiri

**Inspirations:**

**Bad Reputation – Death Cab For Cutie**

**Holiday – Boys Like Girls**

**Uprising – Muse **

**You Wreck Me – Taking Back Sunday**

Chapter Eighteen: Vampiri

The girl let out a gasp as I studied myself in the mirror.

Who was the girl I was staring at? She was impossibly beautiful and elegant. She wasn't a vampire, for she didn't have the blood red or midnight black eyes, but she was just as beautiful.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Evanlyn sniffed disdainfully. "No one says thank you these days." She huffed. "No gratefulness." She stormed out of the room.

I couldn't take my eyes of the mirror. I wasn't being vain or anything... just in awe.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I spun around. Alec stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, studying me with mocking red eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Alec laughed. "Now what would be the point of that?" Without waiting for a reply, he pressed on. "Aro wants you to have some time out of the castle. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious. Why would Aro let me out when all he wanted was for me to stay?

"Out." He smirked. "Five minutes until we leave, so hurry up and get ready. Evanlyn is waiting out there for you."

I gave him the evils as I passed him at the door. That vampire would one day drive me crazy. I made a mental note to give him hell if I decided to become a Volturi.

"Ah, there you are!" Evanlyn reminded me of Alice, in some ways. She treated me like a Barbie doll, and had no idea of how humans were supposed to look.

"Out!" She shooed Alec out of my suite, literally pushing him out the door.

Menacingly, she turned back to me. "Now," she announced. "Time for last minute touches..."

I had no idea what she did to make me look any more perfect, because suddenly human speed wasn't enough for her. She sped around me in a blur, probably scrutinising me from every angle.

"Okay, you're done!" The vampire announced in a happy, sing-song voice.

I blinked. "I'm free to go?" I asked nervously.

"Yep," she smiled apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry for being so horrid before," she said in a softer tone. "It's not you... well, maybe a little. Well, I mean, I just kind of envy you."

"Why would you envy me? I'm nothing... I'm a human!" My voice cranked up a few octaves with shock.

Evanlyn laughed. "Because you have choices. Something I never had."

Oh, great. Vampire story coming up. "What choices?"

She shook her perfect head, curls going everywhere. "I'll tell you later, sometime."

Maybe, for some strange reason, I could see myself being friends with the English vampire. She seemed nice enough, now anyway, and I'm sure she had a good enough reason for not being nice to me when we first met. I didn't like first impressions – I was always wrong.

"Alec is waiting for you," she said quietly. "You'd better go." Gently, she pushed me to the opened door.

Alec stood, leaning against the wall, just like he always did. A habit, no doubt.

"Ready."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Volterra was no doubt the most beautiful, ancient town I had ever been too.

Though, this probably didn't count for much, coming from me, since the furthest east I'd been was Albuquerque and I'd never been out of the US before. Italy was the first overseas country I had been to, and Volterra was the only part of it I had actually seen, apart from the Volturi's castle.

Alec was a pretty good tour guide, I had to admit. He knew absolutely everything about the town. Then again, he had lived here for two thousand years.

We'd worked our way from the castle, visiting the clock tower with the funny Italian name, and the market area. I had asked to visit the old part of town, but Alec just laughed at me. All of the town was the old part of town – the medieval times were present everywhere here.

By lunchtime, we were back in the marketplace, and Alec had directed me into a small cafe on the perimeter of the stalls. All the menu was in Italian, which was no help to me. I barely passed Spanish, and I'd forgotten most of it anyway. The only Italian I knew was limited to pizza toppings and pasta dishes.

"Why do they look at us like that?" I muttered to Alec as the waitress, a plump old lady with silver hair, took our order.

The lady jumped, hearing my voice. She shrieked a volley of Italian at Alec, who replied in a low, angry tone. I heard_ carbonara_ somewhere in there, but the rest was over my head.

She quietened down, muttering as she walked away. She shot me a terrified look before disappearing into the kitchen. Involuntarily, I shuddered.

"Oh, she's just a bit superstitious, that's all," Alec was humoured by this. "They do tend to be a bit like that, with us living so close."

"Do they know?" I asked, amazed.

"Of course not." He laughed. "Some of them suspect as much, but they accept it. They know they're... safe, to some extent."

"Safe?"

He rolled his eyes. "We try to be as careful as we can, with such a permanent residence." He gestured to his eyes, which were covered by black contacts. "For example, we don't leave without contacts."

"And, um, what about... feeding?"

He shrugged. "We bring them in from out of town. Tourists mostly, whatever Heidi can find."

He laughed at my expression, which was probably a mixture of shock, horror and intrigue. "Am I scaring you?"

"No... it's just hard to comprehend, you know? I haven't had to think about this sort of thing, well, ever. Ed... the _Cullens_ didn't do it like this."

He growled quietly. "What the Cullens do is a disgrace to who we are. They go around and pretend to be humans, and go against their very nature. It's disgusting."

I sat up. "How can you say that?" I asked accusingly. "Just because they want to keep their humanity means that they have to be branded as outcasts?"

"Their fault, not ours." Alec obviously felt strongly about the subject. "And it's not just the feeding. They've grown to be such a big coven, it's like they're asking for a fight."

My eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates. "But Carlisle would never do that!"

Alec shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we took down a threat."

"Huh?"

He smiled, casting his memory back. His eyes were unfocused as he remembered. "It was about one and a half thousand years ago. Jane and I had only been with the Volturi for a few hundred years, though I suppose that was what we were recruited for. Back then, it was just us, our masters and their wives, and about thirty or so others. Felix and Afton would be the only ones you would know.

"It was late when we left Volterra that night. A full moon, very full. It took us just over three hours to run to their castle. They had heard we were coming, and were ready for us. Aro sent the first wave in. They were merely a decoy, disposable. The Transylvanians laughed as they destroyed them – they thought that was it. Only Felix returned from that first assault. Then we sent the second wave, who were to take out any ones that wouldn't be of any value to us.

"But, for some reason, they were destroyed as easily as the first lot was, and there were no survivors. Aro was rather annoyed with this – some of the better parts of his collection had been destroyed. He sent me in, alone, and I knew what I would have to do."

Alec sighed, still deeply engulfed in his memories. "I blinded anyone I saw, and they dropped to the ground and begged for mercy. I killed anyone who wouldn't be valuable.

"With the majority of the castle eradicated, I found the last of them in the Keep. I knew that some of the leaders had fled – there were only three of the five rulers. I had orders not to kill them – that was Aro's request. Out of the six guards, I destroyed four. The other two presented reasonable skills.

"I brought the remaining eight – the leaders and their wives that stayed, and the two surviving guards – out to our masters. Aro personally killed the leaders, while Jane took the wives. The two guards were offered a place with us, but we didn't have Chelsea with us then, and so they were able to refuse. We let them go, to let others know we were fair.

"We set the castle alight and watched it burn as the sun rose, and then made our way back to Volterra."

He blinked, resubmerging. "And that's it."

I could see it in my head, all of it, like a movie. The burning castle, the three leaders, kneeling before Aro, Alec, running through empty passageways, ripping of the heads of crying vampires as they begged for him to spare them.

"And now I've scared you." His angelic features were emotionless, though his eyes held feelings. Sadness, comfort, age, bemusement, and another one that I couldn't quite tell.

At that moment, lunch arrived. The silver haired woman muttered a quiet greeting to me in thickly accented English, but turned back to Alec before I could respond.

"Lei ẽ in pericolo," she said. "Avete intenzione di trasformarla in uno di voi?"

"Che nessuno del tuo business," Alec snapped. "O volete noi a farvi visita?"

The woman cringed back, staring at me with terrified eyed. "Pericolo," she whispered. "Pericolo! Sono vampiri!"

"Ci lascia!" Alec actually stood up, perfect white teeth bared. The woman retreated into the kitchen.

"Alec!" I pulled him back into his seat, wincing as I touched his ice cold hand. He flinched away, but sat back down. "Superstizioso vecchia vacca." He spat loudly, so that the woman could hear him.

"Enough with the Italian," I muttered. "What was that all about?"

He grimaced. "She wants to know if you want a drink with your meal."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated...**

**Ps. I do not speak Italian much better than Bella. I would like to thank Google Translater for the help in this chapter =)**


	19. Choices

**Inspirations:**

**Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation**

**Innocent Eyes – Delta Goodrem**

**We All Know – Short Stack**

Chapter Nineteen: Choices

After the lunch incident, which was still replaying over and over again in my head, we wandered around at the market. The Volturi were rich, very rich, though money seemed to be a disposable to every vampire I knew. Alec didn't take no for an answer, and if he caught me eyeing off a pretty necklace or shirt, it was instantly haggled, bought and in a bag slung over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't spoil me like this," I said, annoyed as he bought yet another necklace, a pretty blue one that I was sure was a fake jewel. "I think I made it pretty clear that I don't accept presents."

He shrugged and placed the necklace in his bag and handed over a papery note and a few coins to the toothless stall owner. "I'm not asking for your approval."

I turned to the next store, forcing myself not to take more than a second to look at each item. There were some pretty rings, glistening rainbows into the tablecloth in the midday sun. One caught my eye – a sparkling clear stone shaped like a love heart set in a thick silver band.

"You like this one, don't you?"

Alec appeared right next to me, out of thin air. I hoped no one else noticed. He picked up the ring and examined it carefully.

"Fake," he declared. "It's glass."

I scowled and snatched it off him. "It's still pretty."

The stall owner was watching us, petrified. He sat behind the table, on the edge of his stool, as he was about to do a runner. I realised it wasn't me he was so afraid of – he didn't take his grey eyes off Alec, who had begun to look at the other rings.

Suddenly, Alec's head snapped up, and he stared back at the stall owner. "What are you looking at?" he hissed. His face was murderous, and that was the first time I had ever truly been afraid of Alec. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, a tingling feeling. It was like watching a train wreck – I couldn't look away, but I was horrified at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry, signor," he apologised quickly, blurring his words together.

"My friend would like to get this ring," Alec snarled. "Is that so much to ask?"

The man looked at me with the same expression that the woman had looked at me with at lunch. It was fear, fear for me, and for himself. "No charge, signorina. Take it, take it!"

"Oh, um, thanks... I mean, gracius?" I turned to Alec, still dumbfounded by the man's generosity. His expression had not changed, and I hoped that we wouldn't have an episode right now. This day was really testing Alec's patience. "Is that how you say thank you, or is that French?" I asked, soothingly.

The man chose that moment to speak up, talking rapidly in Italian. It was getting rather annoying to not understand a word of what anyone was saying.

Alec quickly shoved me back into the pathway, away from the shop. He took my shoulder and nearly dragged me away from the shop. Worried faces looked at me everywhere I looked. The man was still calling out to us, yelling now. I heard a word that the woman had used, _vampiri_. I took a guess as to what that meant.

"Where are we going?" We were out of the marketplace now, in a very unfamiliar street.

"Back." Alec was furious. I swiftly glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His contacts must have fallen out or something – his eyes were back to red.

"He... he knew, didn't he?" I asked. I didn't expect a reply.

Alec strode on, pulling me along with him. "Screw this," he muttered. Suddenly, I was in his arms, and we were flying down the street, medieval houses going past in a brown blur. Quickly, I shut my eyes to avoid the motion sickness that I was unlucky enough to get.

"Is the entrance around here?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"We're going to the front door. It's a more direct route."

I had my eyes closed for the whole time that Alec ran. I was afraid to open them – I did not enjoy the dizzy spells or the sickening feeling – but, at the same time, I didn't want them closed. Three faces seemed to be imprinted on the back of my eyelids – the silver haired lady's terrified expression, the store owner's fear for me, and Alec's murderous face.

"We're here." He muttered, placing me on the ground. I opened my eyes. We were already back inside the castle – that was quick. In fact, we were outside my suite.

Alec sure was fast.

He gestured for me to go inside. "I'll be inside in a minute," he told me. "There's something I need to take care of."

He pushed me inside and closed the door behind me. Already, I heard muffled talking, from out in the corridor.

Driven by an impulse, I went down on my hands and knees, pushing my ear to the bottom of the door.

Alec was talking in his low, angry voice. "... works at the cafe."

"The old one?" It was a boy's voice, someone around my age. Too quiet to be a man's.

"And our dear friend, signor Palozzi."

"It will be taken care of, Alec. As soon as possible."

"Good."

There were footsteps, leading past and away from my door. Quickly, I stood up, and hurried over to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it, the same time as the other door opened.

He knocked on the door, as I sat, suddenly immensely tired. "Bella, I know you heard what I just said."

"You're having them killed, aren't you?" I was going numb now, thinking about the horrid deaths of the two humans that had spoken out, against their instincts, all for me.

The door flung open, but he was already next to me, greeting me with a whoosh of wind. My hair fell over my face, and I couldn't see him. However, I did feel it as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to his cold body.

"It has to be this way," he murmured. "They _can't_ know."

"You don't have to kill them," I sniffed indifferently, my voice muffled by my curtain of hair.

"I don't have a choice."

I looked up. His face was so close, I could smell his sweet breath. His eyes, as they always seemed to be, were locked on mine, red on brown.

"You always have a choice." I breathed. He was so close to me now, it was hard to think.

"Then this is what I choose."

* * *

**Cliffy....**

**Review!!!**


	20. If I Had a Heart

**Inspirations:**

**Crazier – Taylor Swift**

**Fall to Pieces – Avril Lavigne**

**Feeler – Pete Murray**

**Stuck On You – Paramore **

**Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls**

**Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**

Chapter Twenty: If I Had a Heart

It took my brain a full second to register that he was leaning in to me. His cold, hard lips pressed into mine, drawing me closer to him. He ran his hands down my back, the skin goose bumping. My heart beat erratically, disjointed, as he touched my skin. My hands felt their way into his hair, smooth and silky. My thoughts, incoherent as ever, were stretched across one word.

_Alec Alec Alec Alec Alec Alec..._

He was trying to be gentle with me, I could tell. Vague memories, blurs and shapes, filled my brain, and I knew I didn't have much time until he would say enough. I pressed myself even closer to him, ignoring the dizziness and urge to breathe. Everything... Alec.

_Breathe!_ I needed air. Gasping, I broke off, for as short amount of time as I could, gulping down a huge breath, and found his lips again. He laughed, like rocks over water, and placed a finger over my lips. "Careful, Bella." His eyes were completely wild, almost unrecognisable through the... happiness. Sheer joy danced around his red irises.

"That was... great." I gasped. I must have looked like a fish out of water, great. I gasped the air down, being careful not to hyperventilate.

He laughed again. "And this is the effect I have on you." He pressed a cold hand to my heart, leaving it there. My heart, which was already working double shifts, went into crazy mode. _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump._ He smiled and drew his hand away, sliding it up my neck to cup my face. We stayed like this for what seemed an eternity, memorizing each other's face.

It was Alec that broke it off. "I need to see Aro."

"No." I curled myself even closer to him, even though there was probably no point since he could easily escape from my weak attempt to hold him there.

Carefully, he prized my arms off from around his neck and shrugged himself out from around me. "It won't take long. There's just some things he needs to be aware of."

My brain ticked, confused, like I'd missed something. Why would Aro... oh, of course. The little 'join us or death' threat. Did Alec really feel that much for me that he would...

"And you probably need some time to yourself, anyway." He glanced purposely at me, but I had no idea what he was going on about. His presence had me intoxicated, unable to think clearly.

"Hurry back."

He nodded. "As if I could keep myself away from you."

And he was gone.

Was it possible that there was this much déjà vu present in the world? How could an experience be so close to a past memory? Was it just the fact that both Alec and... _him_... were vampires? Was my way of thinking so insignificant and appalling that I couldn't dispute between _him_ and Alec?

But there was someone else in the equation, someone that my scrambled mind couldn't grasp. They weren't entirely part of it, just on the outside, bordering on my confusion.

Crap. Crap. CRAP!

Jared.

I was the most selfish, most stupid person in the whole world, in all of existence. I was such a tool. I mean, how many soulmates had I gone through in the space of a year? Some people don't even get _one_, and I had been through two.

The bond that we shared, the unconditioned _true_ love, it would always be there. Always. It would kill him, and me, eventually, if he saw me right now. When I hurt, he hurt, when I cried, he cried, when I was a selfish bitch, he was torn apart.

Maybe, it wasn't because I was selfish. Maybe I wasn't good enough for them.

No, it wasn't that. Jared was too perfect to think like that.

Crap. He didn't even know I existed at the moment. This was so cheating on him. Me, the girl who didn't even copy other people's homework, was cheating on her soul mate.

I made up my mind. Never again. Not with Alec. I would never even think about a guy like that. Never. Not ever.

I'd already gone crazy once, when I was pushed too far.

It wouldn't be that hard to go there again.

* * *

If I had a heart, it would be smiling irrepressibly.

Well, if I had a working heart, surely it would be as happy as I was at this moment in my everlasting life.

Bella. Oh god, _Bella_.

The venom overflowed in my mouth, making me thirsty. Self control was so important now. Her scent, so appealing from a distance, was mouth-wateringly excruciating up close. That moment, right before I'd driven my mouth to hers, I was ninety nine percent sure I would kill her.

Huh. I was more human than I gave myself credit for. Maybe Edward and I had more in common than I thought.

Felix scrutinised me as I walked into the hall. "What happened to you?" He asked, morbidly curious. "Did you take a swipe at the girl or something?"

In that instant, my happy aura disappeared. How dare he talk about Bella like that. I growled lowly.

He held up his hands like stop signs. "Woah, easy there. Sheesh."

"Alec!"

Aro, driven by his astonishing amount of curiosity, had come to the door. He held out his palm, impatient.

I pressed my hand to his.

Everything, absolutely every thought, it was his.

The kiss, all through my eyes, it was his.

"Alec!" He repeated, deep in thought. "Oh! I see... wow. Finally." He opened his eyes, and they were already filled with greed. He had already worked out how to turn this to his advantage. Such a brilliant leader... such an inhumane waste.

"I'm not going to help you convince her to be one of us," I said, calmly – I didn't want to lose it, not with Aro so close. I'd be dead, or whatever it is that happens when we get killed, before I could use my powers.

"Of course not." But his voice gave the game away – he didn't care what I had to say.

I could see it all now, the future, like I was that psychic from the Cullen's coven. Bella, pale as me, red eyes and astonishing powers, hand in hand with me, but unhappy, afraid of who she had become. And, at the same time, Bella lifeless on the ground, blood pooling from her neck.

"No."

It was almost a second instinct for me, when it came to using my powers. A reflex action. The cloud burst out from within me, and I directed it at everyone. In one fell swoop, the vampires within the room plunged to the ground. In the floors above and below, I heard the others doing the same.

Now what? Grab Bella and run?

I pushed the cloud out from me further, urging it to stay in place. That would take care of them... and take care of me. I would be killed now, for sure.

"Sorry," I whispered, though he couldn't hear me, crumpled on the ground, moaning. "But this is the only way. You wanted me to be happy."

I ran like the wind back to Bella. She was still sitting on the bed, exactly where I'd left her. Her eyes were wide as she saw me, _afraid?_ Oh, please no. I didn't want this, I couldn't bear it when she looked at me like that. Especially not when she smelt so good... to have that scent so close to my teeth...

No. I was dangerous. Too dangerous.

"Bella?" I was cautious, not approaching her. She still shrunk back, away from me.

"It was a mistake." Her voice was flat, a monotone. I could have sworn her eyes turned black and emotionless.

"Bella?"

She shook her head. "It was a mistake," she repeated, emphasising the last word. "We... we shouldn't have kissed. It was a mistake."

Emotionless was gone. Terror clouded her eyes, and tears welled up in her eyes. I didn't approach – _I _was the one she was afraid of. But, it was unbearable. Did she really not understand how I felt for her? Was this about the dog?

_He was her soul mate or whatever,_ I thought_. She loves him, and she's probably more confused than she's ever been in her life. _

Layering my voice with desperation – I hoped that my voice would be able to calm her down, I took a tentative step forward. "You don't want... me?"

A scream echoed from around the room – her scream. I could have died right then. Bella's pain, the emotional pain, was too powerful for words. Her face... indescribable. Pained sobs erupted from her mouth, the same, soft mouth I'd been kissing less than five minutes ago. Her arms were glued around her chest, like she was holding herself together.

_She's going to pieces_, I realised.

I had to get her out of here. I had to get out of here.

I scooped her into my arms. She screamed even louder, cringing away from my exposed wrists. I mentally kicked myself and shrugged the sleeves down.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe," I muttered, though she was too far lost – and too loud with her screams. "You'll be safe soon."

Miss Fragile, the first Bella I'd met, she was back.

Was this counted as kidnapping? I was taking her against her will, with force. Though, it was for her safety, her survival. And anyway I doubted I could let myself leave her here, not now.

Again, as fast as possible, I raced back up to the throne hall, Bella still in my arms. There was something I needed to take care of.

I found Demitri lying near Marcus, sprawled unnaturally on the floor. I hoped that Bella was incoherent as she seemed to be. Her screams had died down into sobs – I would have to take care of that later.

"I'm sorry," I murmured again. I took a moment to brace myself mentally for what I would have to do now. Destroying a friend was never high up on my priorities.

Calmly I ripped off his head and disembowelled the rest of his body. I made a fire out of Aro's throne, using the metal part of it to start some sparks.

The smoke calmed Bella down, her sobs muffled by the crackling of the fire. In some ways, it was easier to resist her scent here – her vulnerability made everything else unimportant in comparison.

"Let's go," I muttered.

* * *

**That's all the chapters for now!**

**PLEASE review!!! I would love to get to 100 before chapter 25!**

**Merry Christmas, and if I don't post again for a bit, Happy New Year!**

**Thanks,**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	21. Fugitives

**Appologies for the long wait.**

**In my defence, it was Christmas, followed by New Year's and then I was at the Australian Jamboree.**

**Yeah, so I'm sorry.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Inspirations:**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**How Far We've Come – Matchbox 20**

Chapter Twenty One: Fugitives

When you're running for your life, and the life of the person you love, you don't have much time to think.

Snap decisions. That's what would keep us alive. Keep my fami... the _Volturi_... keeping them guessing.

I had a sense of déjà vu as we sped down a highway in the same canary yellow Porsche. I'd ditched my phone though – no calls this time – as they could track it. I'd also changed the number plate, and knew that we'd have to switch cars once we crossed the border.

Great, I was already thinking like a fugitive.

Well, I was a fugitive.

I'd strapped Bella into the backseat unceremoniously. For some crazy good luck, the sleeping pills were still in the car. After giving her a few, she'd slumped into her sleep. She still mumbled a few words every now and then. I was surprised – and overjoyed – at how often my name came up. I was neck and neck with the dog.

We crossed the border no problems – no passports needed in Europe these days. That was a relief. Travelling used to be such a drama in the past, with check points every hundred kilometres.

It was just after dark when we passed out of Hungary and into Romania.

Snap decisions. Decisions I wouldn't normally make.

That's what would keep me – and most importantly, Bella – alive.

Transylvania had the majesty and power of the old country, Romania. The heart of everything we were. Our histories started from here, long before the Volturi. Everything, all we once were and would be. And the old powers still existed here, somewhere, waiting...

The Volturi would never think to look here. They wouldn't dare come here, not even to follow me.

The ruins of the castles still haunted the countryside. They served as a reminder to what its people feared... and what they lost.

Only one remained, intact.

Vladmir's castle wasn't that hard to find, though I'd never been here before. It haunted the countryside like only a true vampire castle could. Up until a few hours ago, I would have called it a stone grey scar upon the old land. Now, it was the perfect sanctuary.

Last time, we had no reason to go near it – we'd figured it wasn't a vampire castle. We hadn't anticipated it being inhabited after we left, and it was only after this realisation that we found it to be the new headquarters of the reformed Transylvanian coven.

They'd stuck to the conditions of their survival – numbers less than ten, visits every three years, staying within Europe. So we had no reason to destroy them.

But they had every reason to destroy us.

I was a wanted enemy. I was the main killer during the attack.

And I was delivering myself, along with a human, on a platter to them.

I parked the car – a inconspicuous silver Ford that didn't handle speeds as well as I would have liked – outside the ominously bleak castle, praying to every God I could think of that they wouldn't attack right now, that they'd give me a chance to speak.

It was dangerous being here, even for me. Stephan and Vladmir, like Aro, they collected. They had no interests in building a weak coven. They were survivors, fighters by default, and they seemed to attract the more powerful sorts of abilities. Aro had always thought this to be good luck, but you never know. Stephan was adamant that he didn't have a power, but still...

They had someone within their coven that could change everything.

After they fled from the carnage of our uprising, Vladmir, Stephan and their wives had regrouped with their two surviving guards. They'd stayed low, only emerging once in a while to feed. They hid themselves for centuries, leading the rest of the world into believing they were dead, with the rest of their coven. But, like Aro had already become near obsessed with, they started recruiting their own. By the start of the new millennia, they had two, very powerful new recruits.

And it was their newest recruit that had me so worried.

A few years back, nothing compared to my existence, Vladmir created the ninth vampire to join their coven. He hadn't been expecting to get what he had, but he was clearly overjoyed. Aro had practically turned green with envy.

The newborn, though a few years old now, could nullify abilities.

With him, and a small army behind them, the Transylvanians could take over from us. The second uprising.

This is why Aro wouldn't follow us. He was too scared of them now.

And that was why I was beginning to doubt my reasons for coming here.

I hurried to the backseat. The sleeping pills were beginning to wear off from her – I could no longer smell any trace of them. Worse, her blood became more potent as they left her system – they made her smell funny, which was good. And now she smelt so irresistible, so much that it burned my throat. Which was bad.

"Bella?" I said, cautious. The pills didn't work miracles, and with my bad karma, she'd be back to screaming in no time.

She opened her eyes sleepily. "Alec?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you feel?"

She stretched out her arms, wincing. I guessed she was stiff from being asleep for so long. "Tired. Stupid. Selfish."

"So, normal then?"

She managed a laugh, and then looked around at the castle. Her eyes lit up in wonder. "Wow! Where are we?"

"Transylvania."

She gulped. "Um... why?"

I laughed. "Silly girl. We're on the run, remember?" I'd explained what had happened on the way, when the first round of pills wore off. She'd gone a bit... mental, at that, so I had administered more into her.

"Oh, of course. I remember _that_. I mean, why did you bring us to the people that want to kill you? You're not going suicidal on me, are you?"

I bit back a smart remark. "I'm hoping they might consider helping us."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, good luck with that."

* * *

Like Aro, Stephan and Vladmir like to make scenes of things.

That's what I was counting on.

There wasn't much point in waiting outside for someone to come and collect us. Why not infuriate them more? I'd carried Bella, who had fallen asleep again, up to the drawbridge and scaled it to the main courtyard.

Two vampires waited for us there – Faro and Karolek, the surviving guards. They practically oozed with vengeance when they saw me, and even more when they saw I was carrying a human.

Both had been all for killing me right there, but, for some reason, Stephan had come to my rescue. How nice of him. He hadn't changed much – still the violent-when-silent type. His black hair was cropped short, falling to his shoulders. His skin held the same papery texture that Aro, Marcus and Caius had, but his eyes were bright and unclouded.

Without saying a word, he led us up, into the castle. We walked in silence, barely making footsteps on the stone ground. I knew where we were headed – to their throne room. The little copy-cats.

"In." Stephan commanded. It was the first word he'd spoken. In contrast to Aro, his voice carried, not booming, just enough to be noticeable. We had come to a halt in front of a large, wooden door.

Wordlessly, I entered.

To be brief, the room was very similar to its Italian counterpart. The soaring roof, the stone walls, the vast interior space. Only here, there were two rulers, and only a handful of guards.

Stephan strode past me, joining his all-but-biological brother, Vladmir. The two could have passed for family, with the same ebony hair, paper skin and bright eyes.

And the power. That too they shared.

"Alec." Vladmir said, neither question nor statement. The other vampires in the room, five, if you included the old guards, hissed at my name.

His eyes flickered to Bella. A moment of shock passed through his eyes. "And extra..."

Stephan took over. "You have one minute to tell us what you're doing here, and then you're dead."

I shrugged. "If you were going to kill me, you'd do it now."

"Fifty five seconds."

Wow. These guys weren't kidding.

"I'm done with the Volturi. I found a mate, and I'm opting out. Aro wasn't exactly happy about that... so I'm on the run. I used my powers to get away and I took out their tracker. And I came here. Can we stay?"

Silence greeted me. The Transylvanians were silent, assessing me with cold, calculating eyes. It was rather odd to be the powerless one – for I was powerless. I'd felt it the moment I stepped in the room. The cloud of darkness, always ready to use, it wasn't there. It had been locked away. This was good, in some ways – he couldn't effect Bella. This was purely mental what he could do, nothing physical. Bella was safe, safe inside her mind. No one could touch her there.

I found the source of the power. The newest Transylvanian. He was young, in his vampire years, barely past his newborn state. My grip on Bella tightened. He, like everyone else in the room, stared at us, but his gaze was more directed on Bella. His eyes were black.

He was hungry.

She was human.

Without warning, Vladmir and Stephan had come to a decision. They acted together, unlike the Volturi trio, in which Marcus and Caius were nothing more than puppets. Aro was the true master of them, and of us.

No longer me, though. Never me, never again.

Laughter rung around the room. I gawked at the ancients, doubled over, laughing hysterically. I wasn't the only one – the hungry one was disapproving. This made me smile.

"You... you... you left... the Volturi... and killed... one of... them... for a... a human?!" Stephan was finally able to speak.

I nodded solemnly.

Vladmir regained some control over himself, still chuckling. "Well, welcome to the family then."

"Huh?"

He shrugged. "Ever heard of the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"I have now."

He smiled. "And your human is okay to stay. Though, I must ask..."

Stephan trailed off, and Vladmir picked up, finishing his sentence. "Why did you bring a human with you?"

I gritted my teeth. I could see they thought she smelt good, better than anything they'd had in a while.

"Take-away?"

The young vampire, the hungry one, had spoken up. His eyes hadn't left Bella, and he said the words with a wistful look about him. I wished more than anything that I could decapitate him right now. To snap his head off and set it on fire was extreme... but it was what I was trained to do. Corrupted, yep, that was me.

I growled. "No. She's my... mate."

This caused another round of hysteria from Stephan and Vladmir. It was getting rather annoying to be left out of this seemingly inside joke, and I wasn't the only one. Hungry newborn guy was a bit impatient, as well as the rest of the coven.

"What's so funny?" I burst out, unable to wait any longer. Bella moaned quietly in my arms. I stroked her cheek carefully. She was the lucky one right now. If they decided to kill us, which didn't seem that likely now, she at least wouldn't feel it.

The ancients straightened up. "We apologise." Said Vladmir, still grinning.

"It's just so good to hear of little Volturi mishaps," Stephan explained, with a smile mirroring his brother's. "But this, a Volturi mutiny? It's exactly what we've been waiting for."

Their faces lit up, and they whispered the words together.

"The second Uprising."

"So you're taking over from the Volturi?" I kept my voice flat, but I was sure I would start squeaking any time soon. Take over from the Volturi? Lead another Uprising? Were they _crazy_?

Well, maybe the latter was true.

Vladmir nodded ecstatically. "We can finally take our revenge, after all these years. And better still – we're doing the world a favour. The Volturi have grown mad with their power, using their position for their own purposes. Aro must be stopped."

I shook my head. "I agree with you, but how do you plan to do this with a coven of nine? I mean, you have great powers and all, but so they."

Stephan smiled. "We have... connections."

"And we have you." It was Faro that spoke up, quietly, from behind me.

I turned around. His face was neutral, but his eyes had a spark of hope.

"After all, you were able to defeat all of us last time."

I shifted uncomfortably. I was really hoping they wouldn't bring that up. But, it seemed, there was no malice in his words. He was a survivor, and he was thinking like one. Giving himself – and the rest of his coven – a glimmer of hope. _I_ was their hope.

I did a quick calculation in my head. Nine, ten now, very powerful vampires taking on forty three very powerful vampires.

Yep. We were stuffed.

"What do you mean by 'connections'?" I asked, turning back to the ancients.

Vladmir shrugged. "Covens loyal to us. Vampires that want true justice."

"I need names and numbers."

"Uh, the English coven, Australian coven, our friends here in Transylvania, the New York covens, Branegan's coven, some nomads, the Cullens..."

My eyes widened at the mention of Bella's former coven. Since when were the Cullens keeping in contact with the Transylvanians? Surely Aro would know of this, so why hadn't he told me?

Stephan smiled. "I think that brings up our numbers, don't you think?"

"I guess."

Vladmir clapped his hands together, and I had a vision of Aro doing the exact same thing. "So you're staying, then?"

I nodded. "If that's not too much to ask."

He gestured to Bella. "And your... pet?"

"She stays too."

Vladmir frowned. "A human mate? Forgive me, but why? How can you stand the scent? She has the most peculiarly mouth-watering smell. Floral, I believe."

I shrugged. "I've had a lot of time to work on my self control." _And I value my humanity._

"Then it's settled." Stephan looked ready to conquer the world, or at least the Volturi. "You're helping us defeat the Volturi."

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Review….**


	22. Waking

**Hey readers,**

**Once again, I am so sorry about the wait. Again, it's probably due to my terminal writer's block, and the mountain of homework – honestly, I think teachers get enjoyment out of setting homework. Or maybe it's just a thing with the School Certificate year.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I've decided that instead of a song, there's a quote instead. Well, it's not really an inspiration, just something that's been floating around in my head (hint: I have to perform this in school). I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer that can tell me what it is from, and which character said it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, or this quote…**

* * *

_It will have blood, they say. Blood will have blood._

_Stones have been known to move, and trees to speak._

_Augurs and understood relations have_

_By maggot pies and choughs and rooks brought forth_

_The secret'st man of blood._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Waking

Waking from a seemingly endless sleep is a lot like dying, I guess. Not that I have experienced the later – just come very close on numerous occasions.

You realise that you're waking, and you don't want to. Sleep is good, peaceful, and rejoin the awake isn't pleasant. So you try to settle back into the dreamland, but your body's already waking. Your mind tries to fight it off, but your body will override it.

So you wake up.

I opened my eyes, yawning. I hated this moment, the brief minutes of confusion. Where was I? I didn't recognise the room.

I knew I was in a castle – what else would have circular stone walls and bare wooden floorboards? A small fireplace was set in the wall opposite my bed, unlit, though there was a pile of wood and tinder at the ready.

Probably too quickly, I sat up. A wave of dizziness came over me, and I groaned, holding my head. It ached, like the time I'd woken up in the hospital after Edward killed James in Phoenix.

Phoenix. Vampires.

It all came back to me now. Escaping Volterra with Alec, driving to Romania, falling asleep, waking up outside the castle and falling back asleep. That all seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"You're rather interesting to watch in your sleep, you know."

Alec appeared out of nowhere, and a cold, pale hand suddenly gripped my shoulder.

I gave a tired smile to him. "It's been said before."

He stood up, walking over to the fireplace. A blink later, a fire was crackling from the fireplace, the room instantly heating up. I smiled again, this time in gratitude.

"Stephan and Vladimir have allowed us to stay here," he informed me, looking at the fire. I couldn't see his face.

"That's good, right?"

He turned back around, keeping his gaze lowered. I wondered briefly what was wrong with him, then dismissed the thought. Nothing could be wrong now – we were safe. And together. That was more than enough to keep him happy.

"They're summoning some other covens," he continued in a low voice. "Including the Cullens, and the pack."

I gasped, my head spinning. Jared was coming? The wolf who loved me more than his own life? The one that I had let myself turn my back on, and move on? I'd betrayed him, it would rip out his heart. And mine. God, this was too much.

"Jared… Jared is coming?" I asked quietly.

Now I could understand Alec's behaviour. He felt like he was ripping me away from my soulmate; for Jared was my soulmate. I was his imprint, destiny had singled me out as the one he was meant to be with, screw the consequences. That wasn't something you could escape from. And it wasn't something that you could pull away from, either.

"Bella," Alec said, red-tinged eyes focused intently on me.

"Alec?"

He sighed, messing up his hair with one pale hand. "Look, I don't know how to say this… you see…"

What did I expect from him? That, I didn't know. But I was going to find out.

"You belong with the mu… Jared."

It was Edward all over again, only this time my vampire lover was showing me someone to fall back on. His eyes were steel-edged, hard and intent.

"You don't want me."

Alec looked away. "That's not what I said."

"It was as good as." I replied defiantly.

He whirled back around, then was right in front of me. His hands were cupping my face, strong and hard, like he was afraid to let me go.

"I love you," he said, biting his perfect lip. "And I probably always will. But, Bella, you can't love me. You have to be with him, okay? I love you enough to want you to be happy, and it's never gonna be alright if you're with me. So please, just… love who you're supposed to love. And it's not me."

"Alec." I whispered in shock. "_Alec_."

He retracted his hands, and crossed them over his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"And I don't want it to be like this."

"I know."

"And, if it's not too much to ask of you, I would still like to keep in touch."

"What, is that the vampire equivalent of 'lets still be friends'?"

He grimaced. "Probably."

"I need time," I told him, carefully locking my emotions away for now. "Just to think this through. I'll let you know when… when I'm ready."

He nodded, and, with a breath of air was gone.

I'm pretty sure I sank to the floor, because it was cold and hard beneath me. I didn't care. There was so much on my mind that the living world, reality, seemed so insignificant in comparison.

Alec loved me. Too much. Jared loved me. More than I deserved. Edward didn't love me. That, I understood.

Now, everything was just so complicated.

"Why does it always happen to me?" I whispered.

_Because you're weak._ My subconscious always had to have the last word. _You're weak because you don't know how to say no._

"I do know how to say no."

_Then why are you in this mess, then? It's because you didn't say no to Alec. You allowed yourself to be weak and selfish. You put yourself before Jared, and now he's going to be the one to get hurt. And Alec._

"I didn't mean to."

_Maybe you did. After all, you seem to have a habit of creating these sorts of messes. You seem to only fall for people whose hearts you can break._

I sighed. "That's true."

* * *

I paced outside the door, contemplating bursting in on Bella's privacy, but decided against it. The poor girl was slowly tipping over the edge, and, for now, it was best that I kept my distance. That way, it would be easier to let her go.

Maybe Edward and I had something in common, after all. We had both decided to give up our hold on Bella, for her sake.

Though, while Edward had thrown her into the deep end, at least I was giving her a buoy and putting the ambulance on stand-by.

The mutt, _Jared_, could look after her now. She didn't need me. I didn't want her to. It was just better this way.

_Better for who?_ A small voice in my head asked.

_Bella,_ I replied in my thoughts without hesitation. _It's always for Bella._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Please, keep on reviewing! I admit that I am a narcissist and vain and whatever, and I love reading how much you guys love this story. So, yeah, you know what to do.**

**Don't forget about the incentive at the top of the page!!**

**Happy Reading, **

**Little Miss Illusional**


	23. Cold Dispositions

**Readers,**

**How do I begin to apologise for the delay with this story? How can I make it up to you guys that are constantly reading and reviewing this story, even when it looks like I've given up on it?**

**To tell you guys the truth, it that thought that's driven me back to Solstice.**

**Anyway, firstly, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. You know I love those reviews.**

**Secondly, please don't think badly of my characters. I know I've probably warped Bella and Edward and even Alec and Jared completely out of their usual self. I'm sorry. They make mistakes. They are only human… well, **_**Bella **_**is the only human… but you get what I mean. I hope.**

**And, thirdly, thanks for sticking with this. **

**On that note, I have a dedication to make. This is one of the rare times that I will, mainly because I don't like saying that I've written something for one person and one person alone. I write for whoever wants to stretch their imagination and enter into my world.**

**As you may remember, I had a quote as the inspiration, and I said that I'd dedicate this chapter to whoever could guess where it came from. Well, the winner is... *drum roll*... twilight-saga-lover12 !!! Congratulations!!**

**But, again, I don't like just giving out a chapter to one person.**

**So, this one goes also to you guys – my readers, my reviewers. The ones that keep me sane, and keep me writing.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Can I go forward when my heart is here?_

_Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out_

Romeo and Juliet, Act Two Scene One

Chapter Twenty-Three: Cold Dispositions

I felt my consciousness slipping further and further away as I hurried up the cold steps.

Cursing under my breath, as I had not bothered locating my shoes back in the suite I'd awoken in, I continued, the chill creeping up my feet.

_What do you hope to achieve by this_? My subconscious reasoned with me. _Do you even know where you are going?_

Of course I didn't. As if I knew my way around a castle I'd never been in.

But, I figured that the private chambers of the two rulers of this castle would be around here somewhere. Or I would run into someone, preferably not Alec, and ask for directions.

My heart missed a beat as I thought of my vampire guardian, with whom I was in a just-broken-up-but-still-in-love-even-though-we-shouldn't-be situation with.

I slowed to a walk after I saw the top of the spiralling upward stairs. A long corridor greeted me, and I sighed in contempt as I saw the thickly carpeted floor.

I didn't know why I had decided to slip past Alec to find Stephan and Vladimir. Talking to him was definitely not up high on my priorities at the present, not after basically breaking up with him, even though he technically ended it with me.

Deep down, I knew that my love for him could never be as strong as I loved Jared. The feeling I got with Alec, maybe it was only just a test for myself, wondering if how I felt for Jared would occur with somebody else.

No, that wasn't it. But, I didn't know. I just… didn't. But I didn't need Alec like I needed Jared. And, right now, Jared needed me.

Alec had said that the Transylvanians were summoning the covens loyal to them. That included the Cullens, and the La Push pack. So, Jared was on his way. With no memory of me.

But I had a feeling. A gut feeling.

I could change that.

I looked around, as I had come to the end of the hall. There was a T-intersection of corridors, with one to the left that had a flight of stairs going downwards, and the one to the right continuing for a few meters, then turning again.

Turning into the right corridor, I sped up a little. I had no idea what the time was, or how long I had been wandering around the castle for. The twists and turns had become blurs, and I was probably utterly lost.

So nothing was that different then.

I reached the turn, which was another small hallway that lead to a door. I hurried, praying that the door was not locked – I'd encountered numerous other locked doors during my wandering.

But, to my relief, the door swung open as I turned the doorknob. I sailed through the door… straight into a cold, solid mass.

Cold hands gripped my shoulders, pushing my back from what had to be the world's hardest stomach. I looked up, sweeping my hair out from in front my eyes.

Red eyes glared back at me. Anger. Hate. Bitterness. They were all in there.

"Lost?" He asked, his voice as hard as his body. He was beautiful, which made the word sting me like a horde of wasps. There was an air of confidence around him, like he felt that nothing could hurt him. His midnight hair was cropped short, and was as black as the clothes he wore.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say to him.

He glared at me again, and I realised just how young he was. His eyes were not the crimson of Alec or any of the Volturi. They were brighter, as red as the blood in my veins.

He was a newborn.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He stopped glaring for a second, eyes flickering to my bare feet and sleep-tousled hair.

"I… I need to talk to Stephan and Vladimir." I stuttered.

"Why?" He growled, clearly not happy that I needed to see his masters.

"Uh, its private."

He gave me a sweeping look, almost bemused, but still hostile. He seemed to be sizing me up, as if he considered me a threat, but that was stupid. He was a newborn vampire, much stronger than an older vampire, and probably had some devastating power. I was like an ant to him, while he was a child peering at me with a magnifying glass, grinning because he knew he was bigger and tougher.

"I'm afraid that you can't." He said, and turned around, walking back down the hall. His boot-clad feet made no sound on the carpeted floor.

"Wait!" I called, and ran after him. I caught him, and jogged to match his effortlessly long strides. "Please!" I said, though I figured that he didn't respond to pleading. "It's urgent."

He stopped, those awfully red eyes meeting mine with outright hostility. "I don't care." He said, stretching out every word, as if he were talking to a little child.

"Please," I begged, touching the exposed skin on his arm. We both flinched away immediately – I forgot how cold vampire skin was. But him shying away? I had no idea why.

"No." He growled the word, and shoved me away with his cold hands. "Leave me alone." He turned away again, and continued walking.

"But I need to speak with them!" I called after him, desperation making my voice raise a few octaves. "I have to speak to them!"

Suddenly, the newborn vampire was right in front of me.

"What do you not understand?" He asked lividly, his sweet breath cool on my face. "I'm not letting you see them. End of conversation."

"Why?" I asked, morbidly afraid of what the answer would be. If I could not see Jared the second he entered the castle, for only the two rulers would know when that would be, then I didn't know what I would do from there. It had been so long that I had been with Jared, and I needed him now so much that it hurt.

He scanned my face, a hint of the same desperation in his eyes that was in my voice. "Do you know how hard it is for me," he breathed, "living with people I hate almost as much as I hate myself? Being turned into an _animal_ and then having to work for the ones that made me like this?" He sneered coldly. "No, you don't."

I stared at him, shocked at his sudden outburst. "You mean, you hate the Transylvanians, for turning you into a vampire?"

He eyed me shrewdly. "Look, I don't know how much you know about the situation with my coven and the Volturi-"

"All of it." I cut in, eager to hear the vampire's story.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I was created just for the purpose of greed. All those two monsters want," he pointed upstairs, where I had assumed the rulers must live, "is power. And I hate them for dragging me into their stupid war."

"So you don't want to be a vampire?"

I earned a smile with that guess, his lips drawing back to reveal perfectly white, sharp teeth. "I don't mind being a vampire," he replied. "But it's their war, not mine. And if I were you, Bella, I'd remember that."

I gasped. "How to you know me?"

Another smile. "Everyone knows your name. You're the human who defies all. The _secrete minte_."

I frowned. "The _what_?"

"Secrete minte. It means _secret mind_. It's what my masters call you."

"Oh."

He eyed me again, gentler. "Listen, I'm sorry about before," he said in an apologetic tone. "I'm just not all that used to being around humans yet. It's very easy to hate you for making me feel so… out of control."

I grimaced. "I guess I have that effect on vampires."

He nodded. "Anyway, if it's that urgent, I'll take you to Stephan and Vladimir."

"Thanks!" I moved to hug him, then stepped back. "Oh. Sorry."

This time, he chuckled a bit. "Don't be." He gestured down the hall. "This way."

He started walking, and I hurried to catch up with him.

"Oh," he said, calling over his shoulder. "I'm Nathan, by the way."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up, and I'm not going to make any promises about the deadline for it, because I'll probably just end up breaking it. **

**Oh, and what do you guys think of my new character, Nathan? I wanted to try and convey that there's a bad side to the Transylvanians (which we might just see in the next few chapters, hint hint).**

**Anyway, don't forget to click that pretty button at the bottom of the page, and write a couple of words in the box that appears.**

**As always, stay tuned, and keep that mind open,**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	24. Never Forget

**Woo! Next chapter!**

**I'm also rather surprised, as I am sure that everyone must be going, "omg wow she updated reasonably quickly!". **

**Well, I guess the chapters just flowed together, and I just had to keep going. I also got some pretty positive feedback, which makes me very happy and inclined to write more. So… here's the outcome of that!**

**Oh, and I noticed that we're in the 70's/80's in reviews! Yay! So, I'm having a little competition. The person that writes the one hundredth review will get a personal dedication in a chapter AND a character named after them. **

**Now that's definitely an incentive.**

**Anyway, I'm back to having song inspirations (just had a massive Limewire session, gotta love free illegally downloaded music), so here they are:**

**Sweet Disposition – The Temper Trap**

**Watercolour – Pendulum**

**Your Face – Taylor Swift**

**Yeah, I absolutely love The Temper Trap at the moment. One of my other favourite songs by them, Love Lost, is coming up next chapter. **

**Oh, and here's a basic recap of last chapter, because this is an immediate continue-on….**

_**He eyed me again, gentler. "Listen, I'm sorry about before," he said in an apologetic tone. "I'm just not all that used to being around humans yet. It's very easy to hate you for making me feel so… out of control."**_

_**I grimaced. "I guess I have that effect on vampires."**_

_**He nodded. "Anyway, if it's that urgent, I'll take you to Stephan and Vladimir."**_

_**"Thanks!" I moved to hug him, then stepped back. "Oh. Sorry."**_

_**This time, he chuckled a bit. "Don't be." He gestured down the hall. "This way."**_

_**He started walking, and I hurried to catch up with him.**_

_**"Oh," he said, calling over his shoulder. "I'm Nathan, by the way."**_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Never Forget

"Uh, hi then, Nathan," I said, unsure of his suddenly warm demeanor. Even though I'd been a part of the supernatural vampire/werewolf world for a while now, I still couldn't grip the strange ways of the immortals. But, he was a newborn. Probably out of control and mood-swinging all the time.

As I caught up to him and matched his long strides, he gestured upwards with a long, pale finger. "My masters' have their living quarters upstairs," he explained in a casual manner, like he was a tour guide talking to a group of museum enthusiasts. "In the highest level of the castle. They're a bit paranoid, after the Volturi incident."

I nodded. "That seems logical. I mean, it's not something you would forget, right?"

"My kind _never_ forget. We have a long memory." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if he was bored by the ways of vampires. I found that odd – surely he had only been turned less than a year ago. He couldn't be over immortally _that_ quickly.

Either the castle was larger than it looked from the outside, or I had gotten myself lost more than what I had given myself credit for. We were walking for what had to be at least fifteen minutes before Nathan spoke next, as we approached yet another flight of stairs.

"I know what you're doing," he muttered after a while. I paused for a moment, turning my head to look at him.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled. "What am I doing?"

He smiled, the kind that made you look bemused but didn't quite reach your eyes. "You're trying to get to this… _Jared_, the werewolf that's coming with the Cullens, aren't you? Because the Volturi stole his memory?"

Wide eyed, I gasped. "How do you know about Jared?"

Nathan winked all-knowingly. "Alec's kept us… informed of the situation. Stephan was very curious when we found out a pack was aiding us in this war."

"Oh." I was lost for words, though my mind was spinning. Everyone knew? What did they think of me?

Nathan chuckled quietly, the sound echoing through the stone walled corridor. "My advice; tell your wolf-boy as soon as you can. It might be easier on him if it comes from you."

I tried baring my teeth at him, though I knew I must have been as scary as a kitten to him. "Stay out of it."

Nathan raised his arms defensively. "Chill," he said, bemused at my outburst. "But, tell Alec as soon as you get back from seeing my masters. He might need a good head start if wolf-boy gets angry."

"Don't talk about Jared like that." I snapped at him, though I knew there was some truth in his words. Jared would do anything for me, but I'd done something inexcusable, even though he would forgive me anyway. That's the type of person he was.

"So-rry," he said, drawling the word out for as long as he could. I glared at him for the sarcastic apology.

"Whatever. But you don't know Jared. He wouldn't hurt Alec…"

Nathan stared at me with his questioning red eyes. For a moment, it was as if he was looking _into _me, reading my mind, but I was sure that telepathy wasn't his vampiric ability. Now that I thought about it, I barely knew him. I didn't know him from any other vampire in this castle – because I didn't even know Alec that well.

"What you you like, before you were turned, I mean?" I blurted out, my eyes fixed on Nathan, trying to see any evidence of who he might have been as a human.

The corners of his lips curled up, his eyes still probing me. "Bella," he said, utterly bemused. "You are completely odd, even for a human."

I frowned. "Where did you live? How old are you? What's your surname? Do people think you're missing?"

His eyes hardened, blocking me out for a second, and I knew I'd struck a chord. "Why does it matter?" He asked irritably, but I could tell he was itching to tell someone.

"Because I know what it's like to lose everything."

He smiled, almost forlorn. A weeping angel. "Yes, I suppose you do. Alec mentioned briefly about… Edward, was it? One of the Cullens?"

"Then there's no need for me to tell you what happened to me, then." I was glad he ignored my small gasp as he said _his_ name. Even now, it was like daggers through my chest, just from the mention of his name. I was getting better though. One day, I knew, I would be able to be completely over my first true love.

"Well then, it that case…" he trailed off, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, which seemed to be an eternity, he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"It was the night of my eighteenth birthday, and my friends had taken me out to hit the clubs. I lived in Sydney, you see, and it was a traditional coming-of-age thing. I loved Sydney – the beaches, the city, the heat, the culture.

Anyway, it was just going past midnight, and I'd stepped out to get some fresh air. I'd drunken a bit, and I wasn't really thinking straight. I was going to wait for my friends to come out, but I got impatient. I decided I'd had enough for the night, and started to walk home."

He stopped, peering down at me, almost afraid. "Keep going," I urged him. "Finish the story."

Nathan sighed, and continued. "I grabbed a taxi after a few minutes, and it dropped me off about a k' from where I lived – I was low on money, after spending it all on drinks.

I lived with my mum in a suburb by the Georges River, which flowed into the ocean a few kilometres from where we lived. The river was a great place to go swimming, and I decided to go for a swim. I waded into the river, not bothering to take off my clothes, and plunged straight into the water."

He stopped again, eyeing me uneasily. "I don't want to scare you," he muttered. "So, if you don't want to hear this…"

"I want to," I whispered, enthralled by the mysterious newborn.

"Well, the next thing I remember is something grabbing my leg from underneath. It was so strong, and pulling me under. I thought a shark or a crocodile had me, and I couldn't get away. Then there was an awful pain in my leg – I remember thinking that whatever had me must have bitten it off. The pain got worse and worse, and I must have passed out, but I could still feel the pain. I couldn't breathe – though I could barely feel that I was no longer in the water."

He closed his eyes, the images stuck in my head, like a nightmare I couldn't wake from.

"When I woke up," he said, clearly editing the story, "I was here. Stephan and Vladimir explained that they had one of their people bring me here while I was changing. They told me that I served them now, and that I had to leave my old life behind."

"That's awful." I breathed, suddenly a wave of sympathy towards Nathan – an emotion that I would have never thought I'd feel towards him. "But can't you just… leave?"

"And go where?" He retorted sarcastically. "Back home? I've been missing for eight months. How am I going to explain this," he gestured to his perfectly modelled face, "to the police, or to my family?"

"But if you're not happy here…"

He shrugged. "This is my home now, whether I like it or not. You can't run away from fate, Bella. Everything happens for a reason. This was what was meant to be."

I kept my face calm as he spoke with his wheeling red eyes. His words were forced, as if he was trying to convince himself, as well as me, that there was no going back for him. In the back of my mind, I knew that he was right. But it didn't mean that I had to like it. Destiny had always been a bit of an Indian-giver to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I must have zoned out, because I realised that we had come a fair way from the area in the castle I'd remembered. This section of the castle was different, warmer somehow. Torches hung on the walls, giving off an eerie orange glow.

Nathan stopped suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Wolves," he growled. "Vampires too. The covens must have arrived."

I gasped, my head flooding with relief. "Jared's here!" I whispered, and turned to Nathan. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"Down the hall," he said gruffly. "That door." He pointed to a wooden door, eerily bathed in orange light from a torch bracket.

I started toward the door, unable to keep the grin off my face. "Are you coming?" I called over my shoulder to Nathan. There was no reply. Frowning, I turned around, expecting to see the mysterious newborn right beside me.

Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

I stood there for a moment, puzzled at his sudden disappearance. Why would he leave? Where did he go?

I sighed, just as I heard soft footsteps approaching. I whirled around, overbalancing, and crashed into something hard and warm. I felt arms steady me, pushing me back onto my own two – very unstable – feet. I looked up, feeling déjà vu washing over me once more.

Jared's warm, loving face greeted me, his chocolate eyes melting me where I stood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Jared's back??**

**Yep… he's back. What will Bella do? What will Jared do? What will Alec do? Dum dum dum…**

**Anyways, you guys know what the deal is. Review, you find out.**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my page for all my latest updates on everything. And, while you're there, check out my poll and have a say about what **_**you**_** want me to write about next for my special 20****th**** story. I might even dedicate it to the first person to do the poll…**

**Laters, and keep on… flying. Or walking. Whichever one you prefer.**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	25. The Change

**It's quite interesting how things turn out.**

**I thought I had this chapter (and the next) completely sussed out in my head. Actually, the whole rest of the story to be honest. **

**Then something changed. I'm not sure what, but it happened while I was writing this chapter. Now I've got no clue as to how I'm gonna go from here.**

**Oh well, you guys know me – I'll just make it up as I go along. The usual.**

**Anyway, it's been a while, again. How are all my faithful readers?**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone that's reviewed. I might as well take the time to say thanks to a few of you guys. **

**Firstly, RangerRainbow, BACK OFF BUDDY NATHAN IS MINE! MINE I SAY MINE! But, if you keep your wonderful reviews coming, Nathan might just have a drool-worthy friend lurking in the shadows for you….**

**MoonPrincess623, thanks! I promise I won't quit (and I think Bella is a little bit stupid sometimes too).**

**And finally, ****Diana-the-DeathKitten – thanks for your review! Absolutely made my day!**

**And, also, a big big thank you of Alec-worthly AWESOMENESS to everyone else that has reviewed. May you have/find a Jared/Alec/Bella of your own. Whatever works.**

**Inspirations:**

**Realize – Coblie Caillat**

**Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**

**Breathe – Taylor Swift**

**Drops of Jupiter – Train**

**Discriminations: I do not own any of the characters (with some minor exceptions) or Twilight, but oh boy, the things I would do if I did…**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Change

There's this moment in my life, a moment I'll never forget.

It was like the whole world had stopped, and every pair of eyes had turned to look at me. Like prickling needles, every pair stung, over and over. The shock let me block out the pain, but it was still there, in the back of my mind, like a forgotten memory.

Every single pair of eyes in the world stung me, but only one pair burned.

"Bella."

"Jared." I sighed. The force behind his eyes – the weight, the pain, the awful burning sensation I felt – crashed into me with one fell swoop. And it hurt. More than anything I had felt, save one time. That afternoon, a lifetime ago.

Carefully, like he was handling breakable porcelain, he placed a warm hand on my cheek. The heat burned, like his eyes burned, and I was sure that any second now, I was going to smoke and blacken.

His lips were drawing closer to me. Tentatively, he planted a small kiss on my forehead. His warm, familiar lips brushed against my skin, leaving invisible blisters where they had touched.

Something had changed.

He moved back, and suddenly his eyes were no longer able to meet mine. "So," he began. "How have you been?"

"Alright, I suppose." My voice was thick, confused. What had changed?

Jared nodded, looking up. His eyes, however, chose a spot just to the left of my head to stare at. It was only if you looked closely, like I did, that you could notice. From a distance, his eyes were boring into mine.

"I guess, uh, Alec had something to do with that." His hand dropped from my cheek, and instantly the burning stopped. Emotionless, he backed away from me a few steps.

"It's not what you think." I said lowly. Mentally, I kicked myself. Of course it was what he thought.

The whole time he hadn't looked at me. He stared into the carpet at my feet, brown eyes suddenly seeming black. But always warm, never cold. Jared's eyes were never cold.

"Do you know what the worse thing is?" He asked slowly, quietly speaking to the floor.

I shook my head.

"I can't even be mad with you." He replied chokingly. "How can I? You're the girl I love, the only girl I've truly fallen in love with. You're the girl I imprinted on." He looked up, and this time he looked straight into my eyes. "So the worse thing is, you're the only girl there is for me, and I'm not your guy."

"That's not true." I whispered, but it was too late. Jared's words hit home, and I could no longer lie to myself.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But you don't have to lie to me, Bella."

I nodded. Jared deserved the truth, no matter what. After all we had been through together, the deep bond between us, I had to honour that.

"I love him." I said slowly. "And I love you."

Jared smiled, the kind with no emotion or feeling behind it. He was cold, figuratively, but that was exactly what I deserved. "No, you don't, Bella."

I fought back tears, shaking my head. "No, Jared. I really do. How I feel about Alec is nothing."

"Don't lie." He said through clenched teeth. "I know you Bella – I can tell when you're not telling the truth. You're an awful liar."

A part of me laughed. Jared's humour. Something I had missed, without being aware that it was gone. It was the little things in our relationship – how he could always make me laugh, how he knew all my childhood toys' names, how he always smiled with his eyes – those were the things I loved the most. The fact that he didn't spend heaps of money on me, or take me to fancy places, but that he knew me, and with that he knew that all I needed was the promise of his love in exchange for mine.

And then it hit me.

Jared would always be there. Jared had always loved me. Jared understood me – every part of me. More than Edward ever had. More than Alec ever would.

Destiny – as much as I hated its guts – was always right. Jared was the person I was destined to be with. And no one could change destiny. You can change your mind, and sometimes you can even change your life. But no one changes his or her destiny.

I certainly wasn't going to be the first.

"Well, if you think I'm a liar, then I guess I don't love you. And, because I'm a liar, I want you to leave and never come back into my life."

He smiled, arms shooting out to encase me in a warm bear hug. My face was crushed against his shoulder, and he stroked my hair. "Bella, I'm so sorry," he murmured into my ear, hot breath tickling me.

"Shh, don't be," I mumbled back.

I don't know how long we stood there, embraced in each other. All I know is that I finally felt like I was back home from some long trip, and now everything was better since I'd stepped back in the door. Jared was all that was safe, secure and protecting. I didn't need – or want – anything more.

But life moves on, as I had learnt, and even the happy times must move on too. Nothing is forever, and everything must change.

Jared stiffened, and shifted out of our embrace to face the way I'd came.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to read his concentrating face.

He turned back to me, sighing. "That creepy leech guy. The newbie one."

I blinked, trying to understand. Newbie? "You mean the newborn?" I asked, laughing internally at Jared's terminology.

He nodded. "He smells different, since he's only a new vampire." He grinned mockingly. "Still smells disgusting, though."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Be nice," I warned. "We're guests here."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they're planning to treat us like guests. Locking us up, sucking our blood while we're asleep, then sending us off to fight their enemies. Great treatment."

"Actually, we haven't done any of those things."

I whirled around. Nathan stood in the middle of the hall, arms crossed against his chest. He smiled at me knowingly, as if he'd heard our entire conversation.

Jared scowled at him. I poked him in the ribs. "Be nice." I repeated, and turned back to Nathan. "Hey," I said, offering him a smile. "What's wrong?"

Nathan shrugged. "My masters want to speak with you. Bring your… pet."

It was my turn to scowl. "Doesn't anyone here know how to be polite?" I muttered to myself. Sighing, I grabbed Jared's hand and let him to Nathan.

"Go on," I told him. "We'll follow."

**I won't say anything, apart from tell me what you guys think. Seriously, I do appreciate reviews and I take them all into consideration.**

**Okay, promise broken. IS NATHAN A CUTIE OR WHAT? **

**Lol… I must admit, I have fallen in love with his character. Sighs…**

**If anyone else loves him, speak now and next chapter there will be a little insight to Nathan. Maybe even a full chapter or two, telling his side of things… **

**Thanks again,**

**Little Miss Illusional**


End file.
